Legado Sombrio
by cla.cullen
Summary: Todos aqueles que você ama escondem segredos... Que só você poderá descobrir. Vampiros, lobisomens e mais...
1. Voltando para casa

****

Título: Legado Sombrio

**Cla. Cullen **

**Capa: **http://img3. imageshack. us/img3/7339 / moonbyalice 77222fffffff. jpg

**(remova os espaços)**

**Prólogo**

Depois de anos morando num internato, Lara Campbell um morar com o pai, na cidadezinha de Alvorada.

Durante a viagem ela conhece o encantador Richard Carter, um estranho muito simpático, com quem ela se sente conectada automaticamente ... Seus olhos dourados são como um Ímã pra ela ..

Lara descobrira segredos sobre seu passado e sua família que vão mudar completamente seu mundo ...

* * *

**1. Voltando para casa**

O sol estava se pondo, numa linda mistura de azuis e lilases sob Nuvens douradas. Um fim de tarde perfeito. Faziam 24 ° C em Greysville, uma cidade minúscula onde eu estava estudando. Eu vestia jeans, tênis e camisa branca. Estava com minha mochila de viagem, pois a bagagem já havia Sido Despachada uns dias antes, para uma fria e nebulosa Alvorada, minha terra natal.

- Faça uma boa viagem. - A Diretora Carla Viera me acompanhar até o aeroporto, junto com minha amiga Vivian.

- Não esqueça de ligar e me mandar e-mails contando tudo!

- Claro, Vivi. Vou escrever sempre! - Nos abraçamos, bem forte. Vivi era minha melhor amiga, nestes sete anos de internato.

- E tome cuidado, você sabe como está tudo perigoso hoje em dia, Lara.

- Pode deixar.

Meu verão havia Sido ótimo: Vivi tinha me convidado para ir com ela para uma casa de praia da família, num lugar incrivelmente chique e sofisticado, na França. É claro que também passei duas semanas em casa, com meu pai. Depois, voltei para o colégio, ou seja, estava tudo bem, pelo menos até agora.

Na semana passada, bem no meio do ano letivo, meu pai ligou, dizendo que, agora que eu estava sem Ensino Médio, seria melhor que eu estudasse na New Hills, uma escola privada de primeira classe que ficava em Alvorada, minha cidade natal. O argumento dele era uma que era muito bem conceituada Instituição e muitos alunos desejavam ter uma oportunidade de estudar lá então, por que não aproveitar uma oportunidade? Na verdade, era mais uma ordem do que um convite. Assim, mesmo entrando na metade do ano, eu estava indo para lá, sem saber o que havia acontecido para que meu pai tivesse essa idéia tão repentina.

- Lara viu, você?

- O que?

- Ai, boba ... - Ela cochichou no ouvido meu: Aquele gato tá só olhando pra você!

Segui o olhar de Vivian e dei de cara com o garoto mais bonito que eu já havia visto. A primeira coisa que me chamou atenção foram os olhos dele: de um castanho-dourado, e pareciam faiscar. Os cabelos eram louro-escuro, curtos, ele era alto, devia ter 1,80. Eu já havia conhecido misses e modelos internacionais, em jantares na casa de meu avô, mas ele tinha alguma coisa diferente, difícil de explicar ou definir o que era. Eu poderia dizer que era uma _Presença_, Um porte elegante, eu diria Nobre, até.

Nossos olhos se encontraram por mais não fazem alguns segundos que, mas eu senti uma espécie de familiaridade, parecia que nos conhecíamos há muito tempo. Eu desviei o olhar, corando em seguida.

- Eh, vê se aproveita bem essa viagem ...- Ela coxixou no meu ouvido.

- Até parece que você não me conhece, Vivi ...

- Por isso mesmo, se ele tá um fim vai vir falar com você ...

- Eu duvido.

Ouvi uma última chamada para o meu vôo, abracei ea diretora Vivi mais uma vez e rumei para o portão de embarque. Acenei pela última vez e embarquei, e ainda pude ver Vivian sorrir e piscar o olho maliciosamente para mim.


	2. 2 Vôo

**2. Vôo**

Da janela do avião eu olhava enquanto as construções iam ficando cada vez menores e a noite ia se aproximando mansamente no horizonte.

Depois que o aviso de apertar os cintos foi desligado a comissária veio me oferecer fones de ouvido, pois um filme seria exibido. Recusei educadamente. Eu preferia ler um livro. Mostrei a capa de meu livro à ela: O Pequeno Príncipe de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Ela sorriu e se retirou.

Eu estava sentada numa das últimas poltronas, mas eu estava sentindo alguma coisa estranha. Dei uma olhada em volta: haviam poucas pessoas na primeira classe. Foi aí que eu _senti_ aqueles olhos. Sim, _senti_ é a palavra certa porque foi _muito_ mais do que ver, era como se eu _soubesse_ que ele estava ali antes mesmo que meus olhos pudessem vê-lo. Ajeitei-me rápido na poltrona. Será que ele havia me visto?

O filme estava começando e a luz foi baixando. A maioria dos passageiros (umas sete ou oito pessoas) estava atenta aos créditos iniciais do filme. A comissária, Marta, vinha sorrindo pelo corredor.

- Não se importaria se alguém ocupasse este lugar, querida?

- Não. – Eu tinha uma séria dificuldade de negar quando alguém me pedia um favor, Vivi dizia que isso era um defeito/qualidade muito grave em mim. Várias colegas costumavam se aproveitar disso e muitas vezes eu acabava me metendo em problemas por conta disso.

Marta deu um passo para o lado, dando espaço para que a pessoa que vinha atrás dela pudesse passar.

_"Ok, é agora que eu vou ter um enfarte."_

Do meu lado estava sentado o ser humano mais lindo que eu já havia visto: o garoto do embarque.

Dei um comando mental ao meu rosto: _fecha a boca! Vai parecer uma idiota! Sorria! Pareça normal!_

- Se precisarem de alguma coisa é só chamar. Boa viagem! – Marta foi saindo de fininho, eu já a imaginava dando gargalhadas atrás daquela maldita cortininha_. Ai, se eu pego essa mulher!_

- Obrigada, por ceder seu lugar. Eu não queria ver o filme e a comissária sugeriu que eu trocasse de lugar.

Aquela voz macia não era real. Isso só podia ser um sonho. Ou no meu caso, um pesadelo. Sim, o que mais se poderia esperar de alguém naturalmente tímida e que ainda por cima estudava num internato de freiras?

- Ah, eu também não vou ver o filme. Queria terminar de ler um livro. – Mostrei a ele a capa, que sorriu, divertido.

- Hum, é um bom livro... – Ele mostrou o livro dele: era o _mesmo_ livro, apenas uma edição mais antiga.

- Você tem bom gosto. – Sorri, encabulada.

- E você também. – Ele sorriu. Isso não era justo. O sorriso dele era devastador, combinado com aqueles olhos dourados então...

Corei fortemente e baixei os olhos, sem saber o que dizer. Folheei as páginas até encontrar onde havia parado a leitura.

- Gosta de ler?

- É uma boa forma de passar o tempo... – Meu sorriso se tornou amargurado.

- Não gostou do livro?

- Não, não é isso... – Me obriguei a levantar os olhos e olhá-lo no rosto para responder.

- É uma história muito longa.

- Temos tempo.

- Foi um presente de minha mãe. Ela morreu há muito tempo, num acidente. Esse livro me traz algumas recordações tristes... – senti um nó na garganta.

- Por que o lê, então? – Ele parecia fascinado com minha história.

- Nem todas as recordações que tenho do livro são tristes... Lembro que ela o lia para mim todas as noites. Eu sempre pedia para ela fazer os desenhos do livro... – ele tinha uma expressão séria, compenetrada.

- Acho que não me apresentei, sou Richard. – Ele estendeu sua mão cor de marfim.

- Lara. – Nossas mãos se tocaram, havia algo _diferente_ nisso. Sua pele era fria como metal em contraste com a minha. Senti o toque aveludado durar mais que o normal para um cumprimento mas fiquei triste quando afastamos as mãos.

- Então, Lara... Viajando a passeio?

- Na verdade, estou indo para casa. Eu estudava num internato e agora vou voltar a morar com meu pai. – Não consegui esconder nada dele, a sinceridade me pareceu tão natural ao falar com ele quanto respirar. – E você?

- Estava resolvendo alguns negócios antigos e agora posso ir para casa. – Senti um certo alívio em sua voz. – O que mais gosta de ler?

- Leio praticamente tudo que aparece.

A conversa sobre literatura se estendeu por longos minutos. Nossa afinidade era natural, algo familiar. Eu sentia que o conhecia há muito tempo, embora pudesse jurar nunca tê-lo visto antes de hoje.

Eu tentava memorizar seu sorriso, seus gestos e sua voz macia de tenor enquanto ele contava sobre alguns livros que havia lido, com medo de que isso tudo fosse parte do sonho mais real que eu já tivera.

Mais de uma hora depois meus olhos estranhamente começaram a pesar. Uma sonolência incontrolável foi me dominando, seguida de uma dor de cabeça persistente e latejante.

- Você parece cansada, Lara. – Seus olhos se estreitaram e uma linha de preocupação se formou, desfazendo a perfeição angelical de seu rosto.

- Não sei o que acontece comigo, não costumo dormir em viagens – um bocejo gigante surgiu interrompendo minhas palavras e confundindo minha mente.

- É comum sentir cansaço excessivo em viagens, especialmente nesta, tão longa.

- Eu não estou... – outro bocejo me interrompeu. – Desculpe.

- Não há por que se desculpar... Além do mais, podemos terminar nossa conversa depois, ainda temos várias horas de vôo. – ele fez menção de se levantar e eu protestei.

- Não precisa sair, pode ficar aqui e terminar sua leitura, não vai conseguir fazer isso se voltar para o seu lugar. – Sua presença era tão agradável e reconfortante que eu não podia admitir ficar longe dele, mesmo que estivesse inconsciente.

- Obrigado. Vou tentar não incomodá-la, então.

- Imagina! Tudo que eu preciso são alguns minutos e vou ficar bem, deve ser só uma queda de pressão ou algo assim.

Reclinei a poltrona enquanto observava de soslaio a perfeição do rosto angelical. Richard abriu o livro e recostou-se na poltrona ao meu lado. O que é que estava acontecendo comigo? O ser mais perfeito que eu já havia visto estava sentado bem ali e eu estava passando mal? Se Vivi soubesse eu iria levar uma bronca daquelas....

Meu consolo era que quando abrisse os olhos novamente ele estaria bem ali.

* * *

Olá!

E então Richard não te lembra alguém?

Comente!!

Beijos Cla. Cullen


	3. 3 Lembranças

3. **Lembranças**

Fechei os olhos e acabei adormecendo.

Quando eu tinha dez anos, minha mãe, Helena Gauthier, morreu num acidente de carro, numa estrada próxima à nossa casa. Aparentemente, foi um acidente causado pelo forte nevoeiro da região. Uma das coisas que lembro desta noite é de estar com mamãe na cama, ela mexia no meu cabelo enquanto cantava uma música de ninar para mim. É estranho, porque não lembro de mais nada nem sequer de para onde estávamos indo, mas eu estava lá no carro com ela, quando a polícia chegou. Os médicos disseram que foi um trauma muito forte, e que talvez algum dia eu lembrasse dos eventos daquela noite. Às vezes, me sinto culpada por nem sequer poder lembrar do que aconteceu. Só lembro de estar no hospital, alguns dias depois.

Meu pai, Alexander Campbell, se culpou pela morte dela. Ele achava que se estivesse em casa naquela noite, poderia ter evitado o acidente. Ele mudou muito, ficou mais introspectivo, fala pouco até comigo. Meu pai é médico, cardiologista, e depois do que aconteceu, ele se dedicou completamente ao trabalho e como costumava trabalhar até tarde e ficar muito tempo fora, achou melhor que eu fosse estudar num internato, onde receberia uma educação melhor e teria mais amigos.

Eu sempre venho visitá-lo no natal, nas férias e às vezes ele vinha passar alguns feriados comigo, no colégio. Sempre que penso em meu pai, me vem a imagem de alguém profundamente triste e abatido. Às vezes ele me olha como se tivesse o coração em mil pedaços e me sinto mal, porque todo mundo diz que sou muito parecida com minha mãe, então acho que cada vez que me olha, se lembra dela.

Ultimamente, eu estava tendo pesadelos com minha mãe, de quem meu pai pouco ou quase nada fala. Geralmente, apareciam sombras, que a cercavam, enquanto a luz dela ia ficando fraca, até sumir. No pesadelo, eu sabia que isso significava que ela estava morrendo, mas não tinha forças para impedir. A última coisa que eu via, antes de acordar, eram os olhos dela me olhando e perdendo o brilho, algo realmente assustador.

Na verdade, tenho poucas recordações dela, acho que cabe tudo dentro de uma caixa de sapato: algumas fotos, um cartão de aniversário pelos meus 10 anos e a linda boneca de porcelana, o último presente que eu recebi dela, que tinha os olhos azuis, cabelo castanho e usava um vestido floral, mamãe deu a ela o nome de Nina.

A comissária de bordo tocou meu ombro, pedindo que eu colocasse o cinto de segurança pois em alguns minutos o avião iria pousar. Imediatamente olhei para a poltrona ao lado. Estava vazia. Como é que eu havia dormido _tanto_? Olhei ao redor procurando Richard, mas não consegui vê-lo. A comissária passou novamente pelo corredor e me pediu para colocar o cinto, o que fiz, a contragosto. Passei a mão pelo meu rosto suado.

Eu devia estar parecendo uma bruxa, a chapinha já era... Será que tudo não havia passado de um sonho?


	4. 4 Conexão

4. Conexão

Procurei por Richard no desembarque, mas não o encontrei. Parecia que ele havia desaparecido no ar.

Eu ainda precisava pegar uma conexão para Alvorada, seriam mais duas horas de viagem num avião menor. Infelizmente, por causa do gelo na pista as aterrissagens e decolagens estavam atrasadas, meu vôo iria demorar uma hora, talvez mais.

O aeroporto estava cheio, era quase impossível caminhar. Algo estranho aconteceu. Acidentalmente esbarrei em alguém, nem sequer tive tempo de ver quem era. No mesmo instante minha mão começou a arder. Parecia que eu tinha colocado a mão no fogo. Olhei minha mão, estava um pouco vermelha, mas não tinha sinal de arranhão ou outro machucado. Continuei andando e olhei por sobre o ombro, mas não notei ninguém me seguindo. Pensei que deveria ser algum tipo de alergia.

Entrei numa livraria e percebi um homem que me olhava com o canto dos olhos, escolhendo um livro numa das estantes.

Senti um arrepio de medo, quando percebi o modo _estranho_ como ele me olhava. Não era um desses caras esquisitos, na verdade era um sujeito bem vestido, com menos de trinta anos, cabelos escuros, parecia um galã de cinema. Mesmo assim, meu coração disparou.

Escolhi uma revista qualquer sobre fofocas e saí, sentando numa das poltronas da sala de espera, aguardando a liberação da decolagem. E lá estava o tal homem, me observando a uns quinze metros dali.

Eu fiquei feliz por ter algo para ler, e foi o que tentei fazer durante a longa meia hora que se seguiu. Mas era impossível me concentrar com aquele olhar penetrante sob minha pele. Pensei que se parecesse interessada ele não teria coragem de me importunar.

Não tenho porte de modelo, por isso, não tinha a menor chance de que o cara fosse um "olheiro de agência", já que tenho apenas 1,60. Geralmente, passo despercebida com minha pele dourada pelo sol e cabelos castanho escuros, levemente ondulados e sempre rebeldes.

Percebi que alguém sentou na poltrona ao lado. Continuei de cabeça baixa, tentando parecer interessada na leitura. Era o homem. Tinha uma postura impecável, e pude perceber numa rápida olhada de canto de olho que usava um terno Armani e sapatos caríssimos. Ele me estendeu um cartão de visitas.

- Eu sou Victor Castle, muito prazer.

No mesmo instante em que ele falou um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, como uma intensa descarga elétrica. Sua voz era agradável, confiante, com um leve sotaque estrangeiro e denotava um homem seguro de si. Será que eu deveria conhecê-lo de algum lugar? Ele era alguém famoso?

Todas as recomendações da diretora e do meu pai sobre não falar com estranhos me vieram à mente. Lembrei das histórias terríveis de mulheres que haviam sido dopadas e violentadas.

Eu não sabia o que fazer: e se esse fosse o tipo de cara que fica por aí, perseguindo garotas? Eu não podia ignorar: cada olhar dele me fazia gelar por dentro, embora talvez ainda não tivesse motivo para isso.

Olhei em volta, não havia nem um segurança do aeroporto, parecia que todos haviam evaporado. Ninguém pareceu notar que eu estava em apuros, ou precisando de ajuda. Eu iria adotar minha melhor tática de despistar chatos: responder o mínimo possível, parecendo irritada. Costumava funcionar com garotos, então, por que não tentar com alguém mais velho?

Não respondi, nem aceitei o cartão que ele me estendia. Dei a ele meu melhor olhar zangado.

Ele me fitou por um longo momento, guardou o cartão no bolso e falou novamente. Achei ter visto um reflexo vermelho nos olhos dele, algo assustador. Mas isso só poderia ser imaginação minha afinal, _não existem _pessoas com olhos vermelhos, existem?

- Seus olhos são muito bonitos. Esse tom de violeta é muito raro, sabia? – Seus olhos felinos se estreitaram, analisando-me. Senti outro arrepio, meu corpo inteiro gritava: perigo, perigo!

- Obrigada. – Lancei-lhe outro olhar congelante.

- Você... Se parece com alguém que eu conheci, há muitos anos atrás...

Baixei a cabeça, querendo parecer obviamente incomodada pela conversa.

Outro longo momento de silêncio se passou, como se ele esperasse de mim alguma resposta específica, que eu não sabia qual era.

- Já esteve na Itália?

Victor continuou me olhando, eu já estava ficando com medo, parecia que ele estava perscrutando a minha alma. Olhei desesperada pela sala, procurando por ajuda.

Então, eu o vi. Richard caminhava gloriosamente em minha direção, com um copo de café expresso em cada mão.

- A fila estava grande, por isso demorei tanto, mas consegui trazer seu cappucinno.- A voz dele era calma e confiante, ele me estendeu um dos copos.

- Esta tudo bem, querida?

- Claro... – Tentei parecer natural.

Ele encarou Victor, os olhos faiscando, uma linha de preocupação se formou em sua testa, desfazendo a harmonia do perfeito rosto angelical.

Uma voz feminina soou pelos alto-falantes do aeroporto, anunciando a partida de um vôo para Roma. Victor se pôs em pé.

- Bem, infelizmente meu vôo vai partir em breve. Foi um prazer vê-la e espero sinceramente reencontrá-la _em breve, _senhorita.

Fiquei em pé, e meu salvador postou-se ao meu lado, protetor.

- Faça uma boa viagem, senhor.

- Obrigado. – Apesar da aparência calma, Victor mantinha os punhos cerrados obviamente irritado pela interrupção, deu-nos as costas misturando-se à multidão do aeroporto.

Enquanto meu anjo ficava olhando Victor se afastar, fiquei observando-o, de perto era ainda mais perfeito: sua pele era pálida, quase como um mármore delicado mas com a textura de uma pétala de flor. O rosto tinha uma expressão séria, preocupada, mesmo assim, ele parecia mais com o Davi de Michelangelo, em todo seu esplendor. Ele se voltou em minha direção, e eu vislumbrei a incrível simetria de seu rosto, coroada pelos olhos dourados, cobertos de cílios espessos.

Por um momento, ele não falou nada. Foi aí que eu me dei conta que deveria estar parecendo uma idiota.

- Obrigada pela ajuda.

- Você deveria escolher melhor suas companhias.

- Vou me lembrar disso. – Consegui dizer num sussurro, quando senti o hálito inebriante dele, uma essência doce com um fundo amadeirado, masculino.

- Não vi você no desembarque...

- Acho que acabamos nos desencontrando. Eu não quis acordá-la, você parecia tão tranqüila dormindo que não achei justo despertá-la. – Ele _sorriu_. Incrível o poder que seu sorriso tinha, era devastador, capaz de tirar o planeta Terra do eixo... ou de me deixar tonta.

Ouvi a chamada para o meu vôo, justo agora, que tudo ia tão bem!

- É o meu vôo...

- Tente não se meter em apuros até chegar em casa, ok?

Meu coração acelerou e senti as palavras me faltarem. O que estava havendo comigo?

- Hum, é... Obrigada, Richard.

- Boa viagem, _Lara_.

Eu nunca seria capaz de esquecer seu timbre... A maneira como ele disse o meu nome... A voz de tenor aveludada ainda soava em meus ouvidos, quando embarquei no avião.


	5. 5 A Chegada

5. A Chegada

Eu sabia que alguém viria me buscar, provavelmente Carlos, motorista de meu pai.

Olhei e, em meio à pequena multidão do aeroporto, se é que eu podia dizer assim, estava Carlos: um homem negro, cerca de 50 anos, com seu impecável terno e quepe de motorista. Quando me viu, abriu um sorriso enorme e acenou.

- Srta. Lara! Há quanto tempo!

Carlos tirou imediatamente o quepe e me deu um aperto de mão firme, retirando a mochila de minhas costas.

- Obrigada, Carlos. Pode deixar, eu levo a mochila...

- Este é o meu trabalho, senhorita. Fez boa viagem?

- Sim, eu acabei dormindo, nem vi o tempo passar. – Senti meu rosto queimar - E meu pai?

- Ele ainda está no hospital, mas deve estar em casa mais tarde.

Ele abriu a porta do carro, um Mercedes preto, enorme, enquanto eu morria de vergonha: enquanto todos os outros passageiro pegavam seus táxis, como pessoas _normais,_ eu era levada pelo motorista, como uma criança, mas nem pude protestar, já que meu pai nunca deixaria que eu fosse de táxi...

Saímos da região mais movimentada da pequena Alvorada por uma estrada menor, e depois pegamos outra estrada secundária, por uma hora, até a propriedade onde ficava nossa casa, a Mansão Grace, nome dado em homenagem à minha tataravó.

Nossa casa era grande e antiga, meu tataravô trouxe o projeto de uma antiga propriedade da família na Europa. Tem um estilo clássico, com imponentes colunas na entrada e janelas grandes em forma de arco, ninguém se cansa de elogiá-la quando a vê pela primeira vez. Eu acho que ela é grande demais: cinco quartos, sala de estar, biblioteca (incluindo um piano de cauda...), além de uma cozinha enorme, com todo tipo de coisas que um bom cheff possa imaginar. Quando minha mãe era viva, organizava jantares beneficentes, e a casa ficava cheia de convidados, com muita música, eu adorava. Hoje, não fazemos mais reuniões assim.

A propriedade era enorme, incluía uma boa parte de mata da região, a divisa com os vizinhos ao norte era um rio e ao sul também, pois o rio fazia uma volta na parte oeste do terreno.

Ao sul ficava a pequena vila onde morava a família de Carlos e Nana, um total de quase 40 pessoas, que viviam do turismo ecológico, do trabalho de escultura com pedras retiradas do rio Sta. Lúcia, mas a maioria trabalhava na empresa de mineração de meu avô.

Ao norte havia uma casa, que ficou por muito tempo desabitada, há uns três anos uma família estava morando lá, mas eu nunca os tinha visto, pois eu só vinha nas férias. Assim, os vizinhos mais próximos estavam a uns cinco quilômetros.

Carlos me levou até a entrada principal, onde Diná (para mim sempre foi Nana) estava nos esperando. Vestia seu uniforme, vestido preto e avental branco, impecavelmente passado, os cabelos escuros presos no coque elegante de sempre, o sorriso acolhedor de sempre emoldurado no rosto de feições indígenas . Nana e Carlos são casados e trabalham em nossa casa desde que meus pais casaram, então já são considerados mais como membros da família do que empregados.

- Lara, que saudades!

- Oi, Nana!

Nana me abraçou, como **se fizessem séculos** que eu estava fora e não apenas seis meses.

- Venha, eu já preparei seu jantar, fiz tudo que você gosta. Mas acho que você vai querer tomar banho primeiro...

Ela tagarelava sem parar, enquanto atravessávamos a sala de estar, com os mesmos móveis clássicos de sempre, e subíamos as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Nana parou em frente à porta do meu quarto.

- Seu pai preparou uma surpresa para você. Ele queria muito estar aqui, mas você sabe como ele é ocupado...

Ela abriu a porta e eu vi o meu quarto completamente diferente. Paredes pintadas de lilás, uma cama enorme, televisão de plasma, mesa de estudos com um computador, um closet enorme e até o banheiro estava diferente, com uma banheira de hidromassagem.

- Espero que goste... Você nem sabe como seu pai estava contente por ter você em casa depois de tanto tempo! Ele quer muito que você goste de morar aqui novamente.

- Eu gostei... Muito. Eu só não esperava tudo isso! – E não esperava mesmo, antes, meu quarto era o típico cômodo de crianças, as paredes pintadas de rosa-bebê e decoradas com bailarinas e notas musicais e uma estante cheia de bonecas, dos tipos mais variados.

- Eu já arrumei suas coisas no closet, então, você pode descansar.

- Obrigada, Nana.

Ela me deixou sozinha e eu aproveitei para tomar um bom banho. Quando já estava me vestindo, ela chegou, trazendo meu jantar numa bandeja.

- Eu achei que meu pai vinha para o jantar...

- Ele ligou avisando que está numa cirurgia. Infelizmente não vai poder jantar com você.

- Ah, tudo bem... Eu sei que ele é ocupado.

- Eu vou deixar o seu jantar aqui... – ela já começava a olhar com pena, como se eu fosse um cãozinho abandonado. Não gosto disso, que sintam pena só porque minha mãe morreu e meu pai é um homem ocupado. Conheci muita gente como eu no internato, e sei que é difícil, mas posso viver sem sentir pena de mim mesma ou deixar que outros sintam isso por mim.

- Nana, está tudo bem. Eu estou cansada e tenho certeza que assim que terminar de comer vou cair na cama e dormir. Você pode ir para casa, sei que você tem família, não quero que chegue tarde.

- Tem certeza? Eu posso ficar aqui com você mais um pouco, não quero te deixar aqui sozinha...

- Eu vou ficar bem, de verdade.

- Boa noite, querida.

- Boa noite Nana.

Devorei o jantar em poucos minutos. Deixei a bandeja em cima do criado mudo e antes de adormecer completamente escutei uivos, mas eu estava tão cansada que logo dormi um sono pesado com os pesadelos de sempre, envolvendo minha mãe e vultos em capas pretas.

Quando acordei ainda era cedo, meu relógio de pulso marcava sete e meia. Demorei alguns minutos para lembrar onde estava. Meu pijama estava ensopado de suor, notei que havia um cobertor sobre mim e não foi difícil concluir que meu pai havia passado por ali para me desejar boa noite.

Vesti meu jeans, tênis uma camisa preta e um moletom leve, lá fora não parecia estar muito frio.

O reflexo do espelho mostrava uma adolescente com cabelos castanhos arrepiados, já que eu tinha dormido com eles molhados, meus cachos teimavam em aparecer e fiz o melhor que pude, dando umas boas escovadas para que eles se desmanchassem. Não funcionou: meu cabelo ainda ficou ondulado.

Escutei um passarinho cantando na sacada do quarto, e decidi abri-la e ver o meu primeiro amigo na cidade.

- Oi, passarinho, bom dia para você também. – era um passarinho comum, um pardal marrom. Ele olhava cheio de curiosidade, amparado na grande árvore cujos galhos chegavam até a sacada.

Desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha, onde Nana já preparava um café da manhã enorme.

- Bom dia Nana.

- Bom dia, pequena. – ela sempre me chamava assim.

- Seu pai está te esperando na varanda.

- Obrigada.

Fui até a varanda nos fundos, e ele estava lá, lendo seu jornal.

- Bom dia, pai.

- Bom dia Lara. – ele me beijou na testa. Já estava vestido para o trabalho, seu cabelo louro tinha mais fios brancos do que da última vez em que eu o havia visto. Havia mudado o corte de cabelo também, estava bem mais curto, me fazia lembrar o estilo dos soldados.

- Então, gostou da decoração?

- Sim, ficou muito bonito, obrigada.

Ele ficou me olhando e não nos falamos por alguns momentos. Seu semblante estava triste. Servi uma xícara de leite e comi um pãozinho.

- Falei com o diretor ontem, ele está muito impressionado com suas notas. Ele está ansioso para ver como você vai se sair.

- Mesmo? – No internato era tão normal que todos tirassem dez que eu já não me impressionava com minhas notas altas. Todos morávamos num colégio interno, e estudar o tempo todo era normal.

- Vai trabalhar hoje, pai?

- Infelizmente, tenho uma cirurgia marcada para logo mais. O que está pensando em fazer hoje?

- Ainda não sei, acho que vou ler um livro.

- Bem, se sair de casa na direção do bosque, tente não se assustar com um bando de lobos por aí. Nunca atacaram ninguém, mas... Eu escutei uns uivos durante a noite.

- Eu vou tomar cuidado, pai.

Carlos chegou, informando que o carro estava pronto para ir.

- Você vai ficar bem? – Meu pai estava preocupado em me deixar sozinha.

- Vou estar ocupada, lendo.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e prometeu que tentaria fazer com que a cirurgia fosse o mais breve possível. Mas eu sabia que as cirurgias poderiam demorar horas, uma vez que estando no hospital surgiriam outras e mais outras e o assim seria o dia inteiro.


	6. Sugestão

**6. Sugestão**

Nana veio tirar a mesa.

- Então Lara o que vai fazer?

- Ainda tenho que terminar de ler um livro.

- Posso dar uma sugestão?

- Claro!

- Eu sei que você adora fotografar e há uns dois dias meu sobrinho viu um pequeno bando de cervos, no bosque. Por que não leva o seu livro para ler e aproveita para tirar umas fotos no bosque? Está um dia tão bonito e você sabe que logo não vai poder andar por aí, nem aproveitar o sol, por causa do frio.

- Sabe é uma boa idéia!

- Eu vou arrumar uns sanduíches para você levar. Só não faça um caminho de migalhas por aí, tem um lobo que adora comer meus sanduíches...

- Eu não tenho medo de lobos. No ano passado, lembra que um deles roubou meus sanduíches? E eu sei que só atacam se foram provocados.

- Isso é verdade. Não temos muito com que nos preocupar, esse bando de lobos é acostumado à presença humana. Às vezes um ou outro aparece por aí, procurando comida. Eu falo com eles e até acho que eles entendem! – Demos risadas juntas. Que coisa absurda, seria possível que pudessem entender mesmo?

Quando saí da mesa ainda lembrei de levar um pedaço de pão para o passarinho que estava na sacada do meu quarto e fiz bem, porque ele continuava empoleirado na árvore, cheio de expectativa. Coloquei o pedaço de pão no parapeito da sacada.

- Espero que você goste de pão, amiguinho. – ele voou e veio comer.

- Até mais tarde.

Peguei minha jaqueta impermeável, que estava sobre a cadeira e coloquei minha câmera profissional, presente da Vivian e o livro numa mochila pequena que usava no internato e desci até a cozinha, incluindo também duas garrafinhas de água, os sanduíches da Nana e uma toalha para sentar na grama.

- Não vá muito longe, está bem?

- Ta. Volto antes do jantar. – Dei um beijo na bochecha da Nana e saí caminhando na direção do bosque.


	7. Passeio

Com a minha câmera na mão fotografei alguns passarinhos coloridos e flores, mas nada de encontrar os cervos de que Nana me falara. Andei por cerca de uma hora, ouvindo os passarinhos cantarem e pisando sobre a camada de folhas que começava a formar o grosso tapete do outono.

Ouvi um barulho, parecia mais um ganido baixinho. Pensei que poderia ser um dos cervos então fui até lá tentando não fazer barulho. Não era um cervo. Era um lobo, de pelagem escura e olhos amarelos, era enorme, do tamanho de um cachorro grande e parecia ter machucado uma pata, onde havia sangue. Tentei ficar calma, pois sei que lobos podem farejar o medo das pessoas e eu não podia sair dali correndo, afinal a matilha dele não devia estar longe. Quando me viu ele rosnou baixinho, talvez com medo por não poder se defender.


	8. Um novo amigo

**8. Um novo amigo**

- Ei, calma... Está machucado?

Ele pareceu entender e lambeu uma das patas, gemendo baixinho.

- Eu posso ajudar, mas você tem de ser bonzinho. – Minhas mãos estavam livres e eu tentava não fazer movimentos bruscos. Fui me aproximando devagar e o lobo não fez menção de me atacar. Fiquei de joelhos e estendi minha mão que ele cheirou, e depois colocou a cabeça sob ela, como se dissesse que eu poderia tocá-lo.

- Vamos ver o que você fez aí... – Peguei a pata dele gentilmente, procurando não mexer muito. Havia um ferro ali, parecia um tipo de armadilha, como um anzol gigante encravado ali.

O lobo devia pesar facilmente mais de cem quilos. Sei que do alto dos meus 1,60 não sou grande, mas mesmo deitado, o lobo parecia maior do que eu. Não tinha jeito de tirar ele dali, se pudesse fazer alguma coisa, seria ali mesmo.

- Deixa eu adivinhar: andou correndo sem olhar o caminho, mocinho? – Eu sabia que se falasse ele iria ficar mais calmo e eu também. Coloquei a mochila no chão e olhei o que tinha dentro: a água, sanduíches, a toalha e para minha surpresa, meu kit de costura, que usava nas aulas no internato também estava ali. Tinha tesoura, linha e agulhas.

- Você é um lobo de sorte, sabia? Olha, presta atenção. – Ele me olhou nos olhos e parecia dizer "sou todo ouvidos".

- Primeiro, eu preciso tirar essa coisa daí. Não vou mentir: vai doer bastante, mas você tem que deixar eu fazer isso, ok? – Surpreendentemente, ele lambeu a minha mão, como se tivesse entendido o que eu havia dito.

- Vamos lá, quando eu contar no três. Um, dois, três! – Puxei o ferro com toda força, arrancando-o para fora, fazendo o lobo uivar alto.

Esperei um pouco até pegar na pata dele de novo, estava com medo que ele me mordesse.

- A pior parte já foi, agora vamos lavar esse machucado e ver se foi fundo. – Usei a garrafa de água, e olhei o ferimento, não havia chegado até o osso e não era tão profundo quanto eu havia imaginado, mas iria precisar de uns pontos.

- Sabe, você tem sorte mesmo! Vai precisar de uns pontos e adivinha: eu sei costurar! – ele ganiu, acho que com medo que doesse muito,

- Olha, vai doer bem menos do que antes. Só uns beliscões. Acha que agüenta? – Ele soltou o ar de uma vez só e eu entendi isso como "já passei por piores".

- Espero que não se importe, mas só tenho linha vermelha... – fiz os pontos, doze no total, depois enrolei com um pedaço da toalha, para que não entrasse em contato com alguma sujeira.

- Olha só, tá pronto. Até que não ficou mal, hein? Achei que essa toalha xadrez caiu super bem com a cor do seu pelo! – O lobo me olhou, seus olhos amarelo-dourado tinham um ar irônico. Se fosse uma pessoa, eu interpretaria como "fala sério?".

- Seus olhos são muito bonitos. – Ele retribuiu o elogio com uma lambida molhada no meu rosto.

- Sabe, eu acho que você é o lobo que roubou meus sanduíches, no ano passado.

Ele me encarou e me deu outra lambida. Eu iria ficar fedendo a cachorro...

- É, eu sei que você sente muito, mas isso não foi certo! Mas eu desculpo você. Acho melhor você fazer um lanche e eu também, já são quase onze horas, o que acha?

Lavei as mãos e tirei os sanduíches da mochila e dividi com ele, assim como a água.

- Viu? Não precisa roubar meu lanche, eu divido com você.

Na verdade, o lobo é que comeu a maior parte, eu estava me sentindo fraca, um pouco nauseada, talvez fosse o sangue, eu não sabia o que era.

- É bom você ficar quieto por um tempo, assim vai melhorar logo. Eu não estou legal. Vou fechar os olhos um pouquinho e você aí, bonitinho, sem se mexer, ok?

Deitei na toalha e adormeci, com o enorme lobo preto ao meu lado.


	9. 9 Mais Amigos

**9. Mais amigos**

Senti uma coisa molhada no meu rosto. Afastei com a mão, mas ela se esfregou na minha orelha. Abri os olhos. Eu já tinha esquecido do lobo. O sol ia alto, meu relógio de pulso indicava 16h.

- Como está, garoto?

Virei a cabeça na direção do lobo. Ele não estava mais sozinho: três lobos estavam com ele, todos de cores diferentes que iam de areia passando por um dourado até um marrom escuro e assustadoramente grandes, dois sentados e um andando em minha direção. Tentei manter a calma, cheiro de medo certamente não iria ajudar. Um deles veio me cheirar.

- Hum, família grande, garotão...

O lobo preto estava sentado do meu lado e me olhou longamente, olhando depois para o lobo marrom. Será que estavam decidindo se eu iria virar o jantar?

- Olha, eu acho que não sou uma boa opção como prato principal...

Os lobos se entreolharam e meu lobo preto abriu a boca, numa espécie de sorriso. Ele fez menção de se levantar, tentando colocar o peso sobre a pata machucada, deu dois passos em direção à matilha.

- Já vai, então?

Ele voltou para trás e me deu uma enorme lambida, não esquecendo de incluir meu cabelo.

- Ai, eca! Ta bom, já entendi, isso foi um obrigado! Eu moro naquela casa grande, logo ali. – apontei com o dedo.

-Quando os pontos coçarem vai precisar tirar. Posso ajudar de novo, se você quiser.

Ele colocou a cabeça em baixo da minha mão e eu afaguei seu espesso pêlo preto.

- Ok. Enquanto isso, nada de coçar os pontos, garotão.

O bando começou a adentrar na floresta, na direção sul. Só o lobo cor de areia ficou para trás, esperando o lobo preto.

- Vai devagar, não queremos que você arrebente o lindo curativo, né? Até mais.

Devagarinho fiquei olhando ele se afastar, enquanto o outro lobo o acompanhava paciente.

Estava na hora de voltar para casa.


	10. 10 segredos

**10. Segredos**

Fui andando pelo bosque, na direção de casa. Já passavam das cinco da tarde e logo começaria a escurecer.

Eu estava com uma sensação estranha, mas não sabia descrever bem o que era, uma mistura de tontura e enjôo. Decidi fazer um caminho diferente da volta, pela margem do rio.

Olhei o sol, que começava a se debruçar no céu, em direção ao poente. Ouvi um barulho de água, eu devia estar perto do rio. Se eu andasse até o rio, poderia seguir a margem, indo parar a alguns metros dos fundos da casa.

Segui o rio, caminhando sobre as pedras da margem.

Quando cheguei em casa, Nana estava tirando um assado do forno.

- Oi, Nana.

- Olá, pequena! Como foi o passeio?

Nana se virou para mim e olhou imediatamente para o chão limpíssimo da cozinha, onde meus tênis formavam uma poça de água.

- Onde foi que você andou? Foi até o rio?

- Eu quis fazer um caminho diferente da ida...

Quando colocou a fôrma sobre a bancada da cozinha, Nana ainda tirou algumas folhas do meu cabelo.

- E conseguiu ver os cervos?

- Não, mas você não adivinha quem encontrei lá no bosque...

- Bem, talvez você possa me contar, então...- Nana estava distraída, decorando o assado.

- Lembra do verão passado, quando fizemos um piquenique e eu vi um lobo preto saindo com meus sanduíches na boca? Vi ele hoje, machucado.

- Oh, Deus! – seu rosto se contorceu numa expressão de dor enquanto seus olhos ficavam marejados.

- Calma Nana!

- Foi muito grave?

- Parecia que ele tinha pisado em algum tipo de armadilha, mas eu consegui dar uns pontos, com o kit de costura que estava na minha mochila.

- Pontos? Então ele deixou você tocar nele?

- Na verdade, ele foi muito bonzinho... Até dividi o sanduíche com ele! Acho que daqui uns dias vai ficar bom.

- Graças a Deus! – Nana suspirou, aliviada.

- Não sabia que você se preocupava tanto com animais selvagens...

- É, eu... Os lobos protegem a floresta, sabe... São animais muito úteis...

Ela se virou de volta para a bancada, para terminar de decorar o assado com algumas folhinhas de salsa.

- Acho melhor você subir e tomar banho, logo seu pai vai chegar para o jantar.

Subi o primeiro degrau da escada e parei, virando-me em sua direção

- Sabe o que foi mais estranho? O lobo parecia mesmo me entender...

Nana não me respondeu, estava concentrada em sua tarefa, resmungando alguma coisa.

Tomei um longo banho morno e notei que minha mão direita ardia. Devia ter roçado em algum arbusto, passei um creme e o ardor diminuiu.

A mesa estava posta, mas não encontrei Nana ou meu pai. Ouvi suas vozes, abafadas no escritório. Parecia uma discussão. Fui até lá, sem fazer ruído.

_- Precisa contar a ela Arthur..._

_- Não!_

_- Sabe que é inevitável, ela vai descobrir sozinha..._

_- Se algo acontecer com ela... E se eu não puder protegê-la? E se tudo der errado de novo?_

_- Ela precisa saber..._

_- E vai, quando for a hora. Eu ainda sou o líder aqui, ninguém pode ir contra minhas decisões..._

Os dois silenciaram.

- Lara?

- Sim, pai? – De alguma forma os dois sabiam que eu estava no corredor, escutando.

Ele saiu do escritório, colocando seu braço sobre meus ombros.

- O que fez hoje? – Ele falava mansamente, enquanto nos dirigíamos à mesa. Será que eu havia imaginado tudo?

Nana serviu o jantar, percebi um clima estranho entre eles.

- Pode ir para casa, Diná. Acho que Lara e eu damos conta da louça, não é, filha?

- Ah, claro...

Nana lançou um olhar ressentido para meu pai, me deu um beijo na testa e saiu, visivelmente magoada pela maneira ríspida como papai falou com ela.

Tivemos um jantar agradável, falando sobre o tempo e sobre o trabalho no Hospital. Lavei a louça e papai secou, sem nenhum comentário sobre a discussão com Nana. Não fosse por esse estranho acontecimento, teria sido uma noite em família perfeita.

Quando deitei na cama, estava exausta e minha mão direita ardia. Me debati boa parte da noite, tendo pesadelos com minha mãe, mas enfim, quando o dia começou a raiar, os pesadelos se foram, dando lugar a sonhos agradáveis envolvendo Richard, meu herói...

_________________________________________________________________________

Olá!

Gente, muito obrigada pelos comentários, você nem sabem como eu estava tristinha...

Valeu!

Vou tentar postar sempre no domingo, geralmente, estou on line num outro fórum, por isso venho pouco aqui... Mas estou adorando!

**Gabi:** q bom q gostou!! É, a Lara vai passar por muita coisa, mas tem um "anjo-da-guarda" e tanto"!

**Cacau:** Obrigada! Seu comentário me deixou bem mais tranqüila! E vou tentar postar caps maiores, de agora em diante....  
**Dupla marota**: Hehe, foi mal… não queria te matar não, foi só desepero de autora mesmo... hehe

Boa leitura e Boa semana p todos!

Cla. Cullen.


	11. Domingo

**11. Domingo**

Acordei às oito horas. Olhei o quarto, ainda sonolenta e me espreguicei. Quando levante e fui ao banheiro, notei sobre a poltrona um cobertor. Meu pai havia passado ali outra noite. Em cima da mesa havia uma bandeja com algumas bolachas e uma térmica pequena de achocolatado. Havia um bilhete, escrito com todo o capricho possível para que a letra terrível de meu pai se tornasse legível:

**"Lara,**

**Estou no estufa, cuidando das flores.**

**Um beijo do papai.**

**Arthur."**

Ouvi batidinhas na janela. O pardal havia vindo buscar seu pedadinho de pão. Esmigalhei uma das bolachas e coloquei sobre o parapeito da janela. Puxei a poltrona para perto da sacada para aproveitar o sol, enquanto tomava meu desjejum. Depois de comer o pardal se pôs a cantar, e me surpreendeu quando de seu corpinho minúsculo saíram notas de uma melodia linda, algo bem incomum para um pardal. Acho que foi um jeito de agradecer pela refeição. Estendi a mão para ele, que alegremente pulou, empoleirando-se no meu dedo indicador.

- Muito bem, fez por merecer! Canta muito bem, sabia?

Ele se empertigou, estufando o peito, orgulhoso.

- Obrigada pela música e pela companhia. Volte sempre.

O pardal voou para longe, sumindo no meio do bosque enquanto eu fechava a janela.

Aproveitei para checar meus e-mails, na verdade só um, de Vivi perguntando sobre a viagem, que respondi imediatamente, contando sobre Richard. Ela iria adorar.

Coloquei meu jeans e uma jaqueta e desci, levando a bandeja para a cozinha. A casa estava silenciosa. Fui até a estufa, onde encontrei meu pai podando algumas flores.

- Oi pai.

- Bom dia, filha.

Ele parecia realmente feliz por eu estar em casa, mas tinha uma aparência abatida, parecia bastante cansado. Eu me perguntei quantas horas ele havia dormido nesta última noite. Só quem tem um médico na família sabe que muitas vezes cuidando dos outros, eles esquecem de cuidar da própria saúde. A partir de agora, as coisas iriam mudar, eu estaria aqui para cuidar dele. Não poderia me arriscar perdê-lo também.

Passei a manhã do domingo com ele, ajudando com as plantas da estufa, uma de suas paixões, além da cirurgia. Já que estávamos sozinhos, decidi colocar à prova minhas aulas de culinária, preparei um almoço simples: arroz, lasanha e salada. É claro que meu pai adorou, pois ele não sabe cozinhar.

Depois do almoço insisti que ele dormisse um pouco, enquanto lavava a louça. Quando terminei de organizar a cozinha fui vê-lo. Dormia como um bebê, no sofá da sala. Estava um pouco frio e eu fui buscar manta para cobri-lo.

Quando acordou, papai parecia bem melhor, mais descansado, embora as olheiras permanecessem. Fiz pipocas e sentei no sofá com ele, para assistir um jogo de futebol. Na verdade, eu lia um livro, só sentei com ele para fazer companhia, algo que o fazia tão feliz.

Á noite pedimos comida de um restaurante da cidade, o Flora's, e jantamos enquanto assistíamos o campeonato de futebol pela tv.

Acordei na manhã seguinte na minha cama, provavelmente carregada para lá por meu pai.

_________________________________________________________________________

Olá!!

E aí, estão gostando?

Então deixem rewies!!!

Lembre: Deixar comentários faz a autora feliz e acelera a criatividade!!!


	12. A nova aluna

12. A Nova Aluna

Me arrumei rapidamente, enquanto ouvia leves batida na janela. Era o meu amigo pardal, pedindo seu café da manhã.

- Olá, para você também. Já, já trago algo para você, amiguinho.

Desci para tomar café e vi que meu pai já estava vestido. Nana servia o café normalmente.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, pequena.

- Sente aqui, filha.

Tomei uma xícara de chocolate quente, enquanto meu pai lia o jornal. Ele parecia muito satisfeito com minha presença. Eu sentia falta do colégio. Das colegas, principalmente da Vivi. Essas eram coisas que eu não poderia contar a ele, ou estragaria sua felicidade.

- Pai? Eu estava pensando... Carlos vai me levar hoje? – eu já estava imaginando chegar no estacionamento da escola no carro blindado, e Carlos abrindo a porta para mim, como se não bastasse chegar no meio do ano para chamar atenção.

- Na verdade, eu tenho mais uma surpresinha. Sei que você não gosta de andar com um motorista, então, acho que vai gostar. – Ele empurrou uma caixinha de presente com um sorriso no rosto e eu abri, dentro havia a chave de um carro.

- Eu tenho um carro? – eu disse ainda incrédula, com um sorriso.

- Vá até a garagem e veja você mesma.

Levantei e fui correndo ver meu presente: uma Mercedes Clk preto, conversível, muito bonito! Enquanto eu olhava ainda atordoada, meu pai chegou.

- Não gostou? A maioria dos seus colegas tem carros assim, então achei que você ia gostar, mas podemos trocar e...

- Pai, é lindo! Obrigada! – eu o abracei, ele pareceu surpreso e satisfeito com a minha reação.

(Não encontrei o linck da imagem, mas é uma mercedes preta, conversível, então, imaginem aí...)

- O carro está pronto Sr., podemos ir quando quiser.

-Sim, Carlos. Lara me prometa que vai ser responsável, vai andar sempre dentro do limite, não vai sair correndo por aí, como esses adolescentes inconseqüentes...

- Eu prometo, pai.

- Bem agora eu tenho que ir, o dia vai ser cheio de compromissos hoje. Não esqueça de passar na secretaria para pegar o horário das aulas. Tenha um bom dia, filha.

- Bom trabalho, pai.

Fui até a varanda pegar mais um pãozinho e subi as escadas correndo até o meu quarto.

Reuni minhas coisas numa bolsa grande e desci, não queria chegar atrasada no primeiro dia.

- Tchau Nana!

- Boa aula e juízo, Lara!

Eu conhecia bem o caminho, assim, não foi difícil chegar um pouco antes do horário, sempre atenta ao limite de velocidade, como meu pai tinha recomendado.

Estacionei o carro e notei que não era a única com o que eu considerava "um bom carro": o estacionamento estava repleto de Mercedes, Ferraris e Volvos, todos modelos novos e reluzentes.

Caminhei até o prédio da administração para pegar meu horário, enquanto percebia os olhares para meu carro.

Entrei no prédio e cheguei a uma sala onde havia uma moça com cabelo tingido de vermelho, sentada numa mesa com um computador.

- Oi, com licença...

- Bom dia, posso ajudá-la?

- Eu sou Lara Campbell, vim buscar o horário da aula.

- Ah, vou olhar, um momento, sim?

A moça tinha um crachá, onde dizia Patrícia Schuch, foi até um arquivo de aço e procurou calmamente pela minha ficha.

- Seu nome é Lara...

- Campbell.

- Ah, é claro – ela disse enquanto retirava uma pasta de uma gaveta. – O West deseja falar com você, antes que vá para aula. Ela pressionou um botão do telefone e uma voz masculina respondeu.

- Sr. West? Lara Campbell está aqui.

- Peça que ela entre, por favor.

Olhando-me de alto a baixo, Patrícia fez sinal para que eu passasse, abrindo a porta do gabinete

A sala era ampla e tinha um estilo antigo, que combinava com o prédio. O diretor ficou em pé e me cumprimentou, fazendo sinal para que eu sentasse numa das poltronas.

- Seu pai é um grande amigo meu, freqüentamos a mesma faculdade.- ótimo, ele fazia questão de me lembrar o principal motivo de estudar aqui...

- Então, Srta. Lara, estive olhando o seu histórico – ele estava com o papel nas mãos.- E notei suas excelentes notas...

- Obrigada. – eu já sentia meu rosto ficando vermelho.

- Devido a isso, eu a coloquei num programa mais adiantado, pela manhã as aulas serão normais e à tarde, poderá preencher seu horário com matérias alternativas, posso sugerir as aulas de música com o professor Oliver Grimaud, as aulas de história avançada com a professora Laura Roberts e literatura com o professor Linus Carter... Eu notei suas preferências e as recomendações de seus professores anteriores. Então o que acha, Srta. Lara?

- Ah... Claro, está ótimo. – O que mais eu poderia dizer??

- Então, está tudo certo. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode me procurar, será um prazer ajudá-la. Seu horário está com Patrícia. Tenha um bom dia.

- Obrigada, Sr. West.

Saí da sala ainda atordoada: como é que eu havia entrado em um programa avançado? Eu gostei das matérias em que eu estava inscrita, mas não gostei nem um pouco de me sentir _controlada_. Suspirei e ainda pensei que era só "_paranóia_" minha. A secretária estava falando com uma garota, que estava na recepção.

- Aqui estão os papéis que seus professores devem assinar, não esqueça de trazer no fim da aula, Carolina.

- Claro, vou trazer.

- Lara Campbell, aqui está o seu horário, sua primeira aula será de matemática, no prédio dois.

- Obrigada.

Eu já estava saindo quando a garota que estava na secretaria me alcançou, na metade do corredor.

- Oi, então você é Lara, a aluna nova?

- É, parece que sim...

- É que minha primeira aula também é de matemática, pode vir comigo, assim você não se perde por aí. O que acha?

- Claro, Obrigada... Carolina, né?

- Me chama de Carol. Então, de onde você veio?

A partir daí, nossa conversa virou um verdadeiro interrogatório, afinal eu era a novidade por aqui, um colégio de elite, relativamente pequeno, com quinhentos estudantes, somando-se todos os níveis.

A primeira aula foi de matemática, depois vieram inglês e física, todas com conteúdos que eu já conhecia. Todos me olhavam, _a_ garota nova. Notei os burburinhos e olhares curiosos. É claro que tive de responder as mesmas perguntas muitas vezes, tentando sempre parecer simpática e deixando passar despercebido que o fato de ter o mesmo sobrenome da família fundadora da instituição.

A hora do almoço chegou e Carol me levou para a mesa dos amigos dela no refeitório.

- Gente, deixa eu apresentar _a nova aluna_, Lara Campbel... – se antes eu já estava me sentindo como um bichinho exótico no zoológico, agora então...

- Oi. – e foi tudo que eu consegui dizer, porque a seguir Carol me apresentou a todos e passou para eles a minha "ficha corrida".

Estavam na mesa: Juliana e o namorado Leonardo, Daiane, colunista do jornal da escola, Fábio, jogador reserva do time de futebol e namorado da Simone, estrela do clube de xadrez e vencedora do torneio estadual duas vezes, Felipe, o carinha que estava montando o site do jornal da escola na internet e Fernanda, irmã dele. Todos estavam no segundo ano, como eu, por isso tínhamos aulas em comuns, mas nunca todos na mesma sala. Depois de tagarelar por um bom tempo enquanto estávamos na fila do almoço, nos servimos e sentamos, e Carol passou a identificar para mim as "turminhas" da escola.

- Tá vendo ali, naquelas duas mesas? Todos estão com o uniforme do time de futebol. Os atletas sentam sempre juntos, muito bonitos, mas melhor não ficar com eles na hora de fazer trabalhos, estão sempre treinando então você vai acabar fazendo tudo sozinha... Nas duas mesas ao lado, sentam as ginastas e as líderes de torcida – a maioria vestindo roupas de ginástica, exibindo corpos esculturais. No canto, os nerds, melhor lugar para a conexão de internet. – todos tinham notebooks que eram lançamentos no mercado.

Vi um grupo de quatro garotos e duas meninas com jaquetas de couro pretas, alguns dos rapazes de cabelo comprido e jeans rasgado, rindo alto.

- Ah, ela está olhando para encrenca, diz pra ela, Carol...

- Isso é verdade, Daia... Bem aqueles são os _rebeldes_. Todos têm inteligência acima da média, mas não gostam de seguir regras, se é que você me entende...

Um garoto alto, com mais de 1, 90, cabelo curto e preto estava levando a bandeja para sentar naquela mesa, mas não vestia jaqueta preta como os outros e sim uma jaqueta jeans. Nossos olhos se cruzaram rapidamente, ele me pareceu familiar.

- E aquele, quem é?

- Uh... Você poderia perguntar pra Fe... Mas acho que ela não ia querer dar detalhes, né?- Fernanda mostrou a língua para Carol e todos caíram na risada.

- Aquele é Benjamin Parker, o "líder" deles, e também o mais problemático. – Carol cochichou no meu ouvido: A Fe ficou com ele por um tempo no ano passado, mas ele dispensou ela, sem mais explicações.

- O resto do refeitório é cheio de normais, gente como nós que estuda e tenta viver enquanto faz isso... – ela completou sarcástica.

Lembrei-me de onde conhecia esse tal Benjamin: era filho de Karl, chefe de polícia e de Ana Rosa, irmã de Nana. Quando éramos pequenos costumávamos brincar juntos, tínhamos a mesma idade. Minha mãe gostava muito de Ben, dizia que seria um "belo rapaz", bem, ela estava _certa_. Ele estava muito diferente do garoto magrinho com quem eu brincava: ele era muito alto, com mais de 1, 90, cabelos curtos e escuros como carvão, alguém que não passaria despercebido por aí...

Notei que havia uma mesa vazia, num canto do refeitório, mas ninguém sentava ali, parecia que todos evitavam olhar naquela direção.

- E ali, ninguém senta?

- Hum, você é bem observadora... Ali é um caso _à parte_.

- _E como_... – disse Juliana suspirando, que recebeu um cascudo do namorado, fazendo com que todos caíssem na risada de novo.

- Bem, eles já deviam ter vindo... – Carol parecia decepcionada.

- Vai ver eles não querem se misturar com os nossos _germes_... - Fernanda falou sarcástica.

- Ai, não é nada disso! Como vocês estão desatualizados, credo!

- Então diz aí, "_rainha da coluna de fofocas_" Daiane! – Fábio já falou explodindo no riso.

- Na última aula de química, hoje de manhã, a secretária do diretor pediu pra eles saírem da sala, porque o diretor queria falar com eles...

- Será que eles aprontaram alguma coisa? – Até o Leo estava curioso.

- Parece que houveram mudanças nos horários das aulas avançadas da tarde, que infelizmente só a Simone aqui freqüenta...

- Não, não, não Daia, agora temos mais uma espiã: nossa _amiga_ Lara, aqui! – Ela deu um risinho maléfico.

- Mas afinal de quem vocês estão falando? – Interrompi a mordida no pedaço de piza. Assim estavam me matando de curiosidade!

- Ah, olha só, aí vem _eles_... – Fe olhou para o chão.

- Faz de conta que não ta olhando, depois te conto. – Carol ainda teve tempo de me dizer.

Um vento gelado de fora entrou quando a porta do refeitório se abriu, e três figuras passaram por nós. Eu só tinha visto pessoas bonitas assim em comercial de creme facial ou em desfiles de alta costura.

Parecia que as esculturas de Michelângelo haviam ganhado vida: a pele era como uma folha de papel branco, e seus rostos só poderiam ser descritos como angelicais.

A moça loira tinha cabelos compridos, pouco abaixo dos ombros. Eu nunca tinha visto cabelos tão bonitos, a maneira como o vento balançava seus cachos era perfeita, parecia que ela tinha saído de um comercial de xampu: dava vontade de perguntar o que ela usava. Um rapaz de cabelo escuro estava de mãos dadas com ela, tinha o sorriso mais estonteante que eu já vi, ele seria capaz de derreter um iceberg com esse sorriso! Atrás deles, estava o último do grupo, seu cabelo era louro escuro e era tão lindo quanto os outros dois, estava rindo, como se estivessem fazendo alguma piada.

O grupo sentou-se à mesa vaga, os dois rapazes estavam se empurrando, típico de adolescentes. A garota parecia levemente aborrecida com isso.

- Entendeu _agora_, Lara? – Carol puxou minha jaqueta, me trazendo à vida real de novo.

- Ah, é... – Eu não sabia o que dizer, então de uma mordida na minha piza.

- Eles mudaram para cá faz uns dois ou três anos. Aquela é Beatrix, o garoto que está com ela é Kevin e o outro é Peter. São filhos do professor Linus...

- Que também é um _ótimo_ professor, se é que você me entende... – Daia estava cheia de malícia.

- Bem, na verdade, não são filhos de verdade... A mulher dele, Claúdia, é tia de Kevin e adotou Beatrix, o professor Linus é pai de Peter e de...

- Richard... – Fernanda completou com um suspiro.

- Mas cadê ele, Daia?

- Ah, não sei... Vieram juntos hoje...

- Talvez já tenha almoçado. – Arrisquei.

- Não! Eu saberia com certeza!

Os meninos se olharam e explodiram em risadas outra vez, deixando Daiane vermelha como um pimentão.

- Mas eles são muito reservados, sabemos muito pouco, _mas isso vai mudar_, já que _você_ vai ter aula com eles...

Fiquei sem graça. Queriam que eu fosse uma espiã? Eles continuaram a tagarelar sobre a família, mas eu olhei outra vez para eles.

Na mesma hora Beatrix me encarou. Seu olhar transmitia um ódio mortal, senti calafrios ao ver aqueles olhos castanho-escuro me fitando atentamente. Quase engasguei com a piza. Kevin colocou a mão no ombro dela e eu aproveitei para desviar o olhar.

O sinal soou, o almoço tinha acabado e segui com as outras meninas para minha próxima aula.

_________________________________________________________________________

Oi!!!

Esse capítulo está bom, mas no próximo acontecem coisas interessantíssimas..... (gargalhada de suspense)... Esperem só p ver..... E deixem comentários!!!!

Lucy: Valeu pelos coments, adoro todas as suas fic, vc nem sabe como me deixa feliz receber rewies suas!!! *olhinhos brilhando* Vou postar aqui sempre no domingo ou segunda-feira.

Gabih: Hum... Será que a Lara é parente dos lobos? Não sei.... Pode ser... Isso seria interessante.... Será que ela Desconfia?

Obrigada a todos q estão lendo...

Lembrete: deixar rewies não faz o dedo cair!!!! Hehe

Bjs, boa semana!


	13. Conhecidência

**13. Conhecidência**

As meninas me levaram até o prédio onde eu teria as aulas avançadas, enquanto elas teriam reforço das matérias comuns. Estavam muito empolgadas, _enfim_ poderiam saber _como _eram as aulas. Eu é que não estava muito contente em ser a espiã delas.

A aula seria de música com o professor Oliver Grimaud. Fiquei parada no vão da porta da sala acústica, que já estava cheia de alunos. _Ótimo_, eu iria atrair a atenção de todos, _exatamente_ o que eu queria... O professor fez sinal para que eu entrasse. Muitos tinham violinos, violões ou guitarras. Todos traziam pautas e ele estava falando com um grupo, quando terminou, se dirigiu a mim. O grupo se abriu, todos sentaram nas cadeiras.

- Lara Campbell? – o professor estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar.

- Sim, Lara.

- Eu reconheceria estes olhos em qualquer lugar... Fui colega de sua mãe, enquanto ela deu aulas aqui... Ela era brilhante... – Seus olhos transmitiam pesar. Mas eu não sabia que minha mãe tinha dado aulas aqui. Depois eu daria um jeito de perguntar para Nana, ela sempre sabia de tudo.

- Obrigada.

- E que instrumento você toca?

- Eu toco piano...

- É claro, herdou os talentos da mãe...

Sorri, encabulada.

Percebi que se fez silêncio na sala. Estavam todos atentos à conversa.

- Temos dois pianos na escola, porém um deles está desafinado... E o outro está sendo usado por um aluno, no momento... Se não se importar em dividir? Ou pode talvez entrar no coro?

A idéia de cantar me dava calafrios: diante de uma platéia ou com outros me ouvindo... Nem pensar!

- Acho que posso dividir, não sou ciumenta...

Ouvi risinhos entre o grupo.

- Ok. Sente-se e assista nossa aula.

Me acomodei perto da porta, enquanto observava os grupos sendo formados de acordo com os instrumentos.

- Permita-me explicar como trabalhamos: neste segundo ano, revimos as bases da música clássica e fizemos uma rápida análise de sua influência sobre a música contemporânea. A partir disto, vamos trabalhar composições livres, em grupos ou solo, de acordo com os instrumentos escolhidos. Vamos ver os avanços de cada grupo hoje.

Cada grupo foi apresentando suas composições: releituras de músicas clássicas misturas com outros estilos, composições novas...

Quando haviam terminado as apresentações o professor se colocou em pé.

- Muito bem! Estamos no caminho certo. Agora, vamos fazer a orientação individual.

Notei que a porta se abriu, deixando passar uma corrente de ar frio. Uma sombra entrou com um maço de pautas rabiscadas na mão. Passou por mim, dirigindo-se ao palco, onde havia um piano.

- Bem, antes tarde do que nunca, não é? Achei que não o veria hoje, _Richard_.

- Tive alguns problemas no horário, professor Oliver.

- Então toque para nós, só falta você.

Eu estava distraída, olhando as anotações de uma colega, e não vi quando ele sentou-se ao piano.

A música iniciou suave, me fazendo lembrar uma antiga canção de ninar, e foi se ampliando, numa mistura arrebatadora de sons, fechei os olhos, tentando me concentrar na encantadora melodia. Apesar de linda, ainda não estava no formato final, pois haviam trechos desconexos, em que parecia estar faltando alguma coisa.

Quando ele terminou o professor lhe deu muitos elogios, mas ele não pareceu surpreso.

Quando Richard levantou e voltou-se para os alunos, achei que meu coração iria disparar: era _o mesmo_ Richard do aeroporto!


	14. Aula de música

14. **Aula de música**

Richard estava em pé de costas para o piano e percebi que ele pareceu surpreso em me ver, tanto quanto eu pelo menos...

- Você não cansa de me surpreender, Richard!

- Obrigado, professor. – Ele não demonstrava dar muita importância aos elogios do professor.

- Eu gostaria de lhe apresentar alguém... – O professor Oliver fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse.

- Richard, esta é Lara, sua parceira de agora em diante. – Senti a mão do professor em meu ombro, incentivando-me a estender a mão para cumprimentar Richard. - Espero que a ajude a compreender nosso trabalho, sei que não terão dificuldades em trabalhar juntos...

Daí em diante, não ouvi mais nada. Só conseguia sentir minha mão formigando ao sentir o contato com a pele fria dele. O mundo pareceu parar por um segundo. Eu só conseguia pensar no quanto deveria estar horrível com os cabelos ondulados, sem ter conseguido uma chapinha pra ficar com uma cara "decente"... Por outro lado, ele estava perfeito: seu cabelo loiro curto me levou imediatamente a seguir observando até seus ombros largos. Assim como na primeira vez em que o vi, seus singulares olhos dourados me chamaram a atenção, me prendendo a ele. _Algo_ nele exalava poder. Poder e força. É claro que eu entendia perfeitamente porque as garotas da escola eram tão fascinadas com ele.

- Certamente, professor. – Não percebi o que o professor lhe havia perguntado, mas ele havia respondido. Foi só aí que lembrei que devia estar fazendo papel de tonta na frente de toda a classe. Soltei a mão dele, embora desejasse que aquele contato durasse para sempre.

É claro que ouvi risinhos e cochichos da classe e isto bastou para me deixar com o rosto queimando, envergonhada.

Segui para a cadeira que estava ocupando antes, Richard vinha logo atrás.

Sentamos lado a lado, como já havíamos feito antes, no avião. Percebi, pelo canto de olho que ele me olhava, com expressão surpresa.

- Não sabia que morava aqui, Lara. – A forma como ele disse meu nome me fez estremecer, lançando uma onda elétrica por minha coluna.

- Sempre morei aqui... Quer dizer, estou há alguns anos no internato, só venho aqui no verão... – coloquei a bolsa no colo, não sabia o que fazer com as mãos.

- Mas agora vai ficar? – Notei uma certa curiosidade em seu tom de voz.

- Si-im, eu acho... Meu pai me pediu... – Eu não conseguia coordenar as palavras! O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Richard silenciou por alguns instantes, e notei uma linha de preocupação se formando em seu semblante. Minhas mãos amoleceram e soltei a bolsa, deixando-a cair no chão. Ele se abaixou e começou a recolher os cartões de crédito lentamente, até que parou, olhando longamente para minha carteira de motorista, ainda provisória. Depois se levantou me alcançando tudo. Ainda bem que não tinha nada que me fizesse passar vergonha, como um absorvente, se não eu iria morrer...

Ele parecia subitamente muito irritado.

- Obrigada.

- _Eu deveria saber..._ – Ele falou num tom quase inaudível, muito aborrecido abriu o livro, seguindo as instruções que eram dadas pelo professor para todo o grupo, no quadro negro.

- O que foi, Richard? – perguntei num sussurro. Ele não respondeu. Sua postura na cadeira estava tão perfeita e seus olhos não piscavam, ele parecia uma estátua de mármore.

- Depois. – Tomei um susto quando ele respondeu de uma forma quase rude. Seus olhos estavam muito escuros. Eu iria jurar que estavam de um tom vermelho escuro, mas devia ser só o reflexo da cortina.

Fiquei quieta, fingindo prestar atenção nas explicações do professor Oliver, mas fiquei me perguntando o por que dessa mudança tão brusca de comportamento.

Em pouco mais de meia hora o sinal soou, anunciando o término da aula. Antes que eu pudesse recolher todos os meus livros Richard já havia saído, me deixando para trás. Logo me vi rodeada por alguns colegas, que se apresentaram e simpáticos ofereceram ajuda na matéria. Demorei alguns minutos para me livrar deles, mas o esforço foi inútil: as meninas do almoço esperavam por mim na saída do prédio, ansiosas por saber como havia sido minha aula. Ainda pude ver um carro preto deixar o estacionamento cantando pneus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá, pessoal!!

Então, estou postando mais dois capítulos, espero que gostem!

Essa semana escrevi um capítulo tão difícil!!

Deixem comentários, façam uma autora feliz!!

Leitores fantasmas..... Eu sei que vocês estão aí!!! Apareçam!!! Rsrs

Bjs e bom feriado!!


	15. 15 Algumas perguntas e mais dúvidas

**15. Algumas perguntas e mais dúvidas...**

Enquanto dirigia para casa repassei mentalmente minha conversa com Richard, mas quanto mais pensava, mais tinha certeza de que eu não tinha dito nada de _errado._ Não haviam motivos para ele me tratar daquele jeito! Pensando bem, o que poderia haver dentro da bolsa para ele ficar daquele jeito? Talvez ele tivesse cansado de bancar o tipo "educado" e tivesse mostrado as garras. Afinal, eu devia ter ficado com uma cara de idiota o tempo todo e ele deve ter cansado.

Coloquei o carro na garagem, estava tão distraída pensando que bati a mão na porta. Ótimo, agora minha mão iria ficar com hematomas. Que sorte a minha!

Entrei pela cozinha, Nana estava na bancada, polindo um faqueiro.

- Oi Nana. – Entrei e fui soltando os livros e a bolsa na bancada.

- Oi, pequena... O que houve com a mão? Machucou? – É claro que ela iria notar.

- É eu bati na porta do carro...

- Vamos colocar um gelo. – Imediatamente ela me fez sentar na cadeira enquanto preparava uma compressa gelada.

- Como foi o primeiro dia de aula?

- Tudo normal, eu acho... Todos foram muito legais. Será que papai conhece o diretor West?

- James? É claro! Foram colegas no dormitório da faculdade, por que algum problema?

- Parece que vou freqüentar aulas avançadas e tive a impressão de que foi por insistência do papai. – Completei com um beicinho.

- Bem, você sempre foi uma aluna excelente, seu pai não precisaria fazer uma coisa assim... Não há nada de mal em ter aulas extras, tenho certeza de que vai se sair bem.

- Nana, você conhece a família Carter? – perguntei, tentando fingir um ar inocente, enquanto ela enrolava o pano com gelo na minha mão.

- Por que a pergunta?- Nana não iria se deixar enganar, seus olhos brilharam, enquanto eu pensava na resposta.

- Um garoto, Richard Carter, vai ser meu parceiro na aula de música, mas ele é meio estranho...

- Estranho como?

- Não sei como explicar... – É claro que eu iria ficar violentamente corada com uma pergunta dessas, mas como Nana me conhecia bem não insistiu.

- Eles moram aqui há pouco tempo, na verdade, são nossos vizinhos. Seu pulso está tão vermelho...

- Deve ter sido da batida, Nana. Acho que o pai dele é professor no colégio, como era o nome dele mesmo?

- _Linus_. – Nana disse com um sussurro. – Eles são muito reservados... Já disse que Linus e Helena eram amigos, há muitos anos atrás?

- Não... Nana é verdade que minha mãe deu aulas no colégio?

- Sim. – A lembrança fez Nana sorrir. – Quando chegou aqui ela deu aulas na escola, então conheceu seu pai... Logo você nasceu e ela achou melhor parar de lecionar.

- Eu não sabia.

- Há _muitas coisas_ que você não sabe sobre sua mãe. – Ela me pareceu enigmática, estava olhando longe, imersa em lembranças.

Carlos entrou cheio de sacolas de compras.

- Como foi na escola, Lara?

- Bem.

- Sabe o que Lara estava me contando, querido? – Carlos fez uma expressão interrogativa, esperando pela resposta. Minha vontade era de lhe dar um beliscão.

- Richard Carter, filho de Linus é colega dela na escola.

- Não gosto _dessa gente_. – Carlos foi dizendo, encarando Nana.

- Pois Helena gostava e eu gosto também... – Era um claro desafio de Nana ao marido.

- Será melhor se você ficar longe _deles_, Lara. – Carlos me encarou com uma raiva profunda no olhar.

- Será melhor se ela decidir _sozinha _o que é bom ou não para ela, não é Carlos?

Sem responder ele deixou a cozinha visivelmente irritado, enquanto ouvíamos o mercedes estacionar na garagem.

- Por que ele ficou tão chateado Nana?

- É uma implicância antiga... Antes que eu esqueça, não fale sobre isso com seu pai, está bem?

- Ok. Mas... – Minha língua estava coçando de curiosidade, porém ela me cortou antes que eu pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa.

- Depois conversamos mais, agora acho melhor você subir antes que seu pai veja essa mão assim... Não vai querer colocar tipóia... – Ela sorriu, enquanto eu corria escada acima. Se dependesse de meu pai eu iria colocar um gesso no braço!!

Meu pai chegou cedo naquela noite, na verdade cedo demais porque Nana não iria falar nada sobre Richard (como por exemplo as fofocas de cidadezinha do interior) ou sobre a família dele e a ligação deles com minha mãe. Eu iria ter de esperar pelo dia seguinte.

Durante o jantar notei que papai estava com um ar cansado, abatido. Falamos pouco, achei que talvez ele estivesse apenas cansado pelo dia de trabalho, que normalmente incluía várias cirurgias que se estendiam por longas horas.

- Pai tá tudo bem?

- Sim filha, estou com dor de cabeça e alguns problemas no trabalho... Como foi o dia na escola?

- Tudo bem, acho que vou gostar muito daqui. – Completei minha meia-verdade com um sorriso.

- Isso é muito bom. – Minhas palavras pareceram animá-lo um pouco.

Depois do jantar recolhi a louça e tirei a mesa enquanto papai foi para cama, dizendo estar muito cansado. Ainda era cedo, Nana já tinha ido para casa e eu decidi lavar a louça antes de dormir. Quando terminei fui checar meus e-mails no quarto. Eu estava morrendo de saudades do internato, das colegas especialmente da Vivi. Passei quase sete anos da minha vida naquele lugar e de repente estar em casa me pareceu tão estranho... Fazia tanto tempo que o internato era minha casa... Senti um nó de saudade se formando na garganta, quando li as palavras tão familiares de Vivi no e-mail.

"_Menina!! Q babado! Quase caí da cadeira!! Eu sabiaaaa!!! Não disse que ele tava de olho em você? Me conta mais!!! To achando que sair do internato foi um "ótimo negócio"! Vê se não esquece das amigas!!! Conseguiu pegar o telefone dele?? Quero saber d tudo!! Bjim Vivi"._

Escrevi para ela, contando do primeiro dia de aula, na certa ela ficaria boba com o jeito dele. Deitei na cama, com a minha mão ardendo muito, rezando pra que não ficasse roxa, comecei a relembrar da aula e do comportamento estranho de Richard. Fui ficando cada vez mais furiosa e indignada, mil pensamentos se formando instantaneamente: "quem esse garoto pensa que é para me tratar assim??!"

Meu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi uma firme resolução: eu iria tirar a limpo essa história, isso não ia ficar assim. Isso, se eu tivesse coragem de falar com ele, o que dificilmente iria acontecer...

No meio da noite acordei com um barulho. Vinha do andar de baixo. Peguei um casaco e desci, até o escritório. Meu pai estava lá, falando no celular e arrumando a maleta.

- Ok... Chego aí em dez minutos, no máximo...

- Pai?

- Oi filha... houve uma emergência, tenho que ir para o hospital...

- Algo grave?

- Não, acho que não... Mas devo demorar para voltar. Antes que eu esqueça, amanhã quando sair da escola, vá até uma loja e compre um celular, está bem? – Ele me estendeu um cartão de crédito com meu nome.

- Tá.

- É melhor você voltar a dormir, ainda é muito cedo, filha.

Ele saiu apressado para o hospital, enquanto eu olhava o carro se distanciando. Voltei para cama. Depois de meia hora me revirando sem conseguir dormir, decidi que era melhor levantar e achar um livro para ler.

Fui até a biblioteca. O piano estava lá, exatamente como eu me lembrava dele: um lindo piano de cauda, preto, com a tampa entreaberta. Sentei-me no banquinho, lembrando de quando costumava me sentar ali com minha mãe. Ela havia feito uma canção de ninar para mim e sempre a tocava. Passei os dedos pelas teclas, que há muito tempo estavam silenciosas.

Lentamente comecei a tocar a melodia que me era tão familiar e na qual eu não pensava há um bom tempo. A casa se encheu com a melodiosa harmonia das notas que eu tocava enquanto amargas lágrimas de saudade corriam pelo meu rosto. Quando toquei a última nota da canção, um mi bemol, notei um som diferente. Será que o piano estava desafinado por causa da falta de uso? Toquei a nota novamente e escutei atentamente um pequeno som abafado vindo da caixa acústica. Levantei da banqueta e olhei dentro do piano.

Havia alguma coisa presa na corda, por isso o som não ecoava como devia! Passei a mão retirando um pequeno embrulho, seu conteúdo me era muito conhecido. Um lenço bordado com as iniciais de minha mãe, dentro dele um bilhete, num papel amarelado.

_"Onde o sol se põe em Alvorada." _

Era a letra de minha mãe, Helena, eu tinha certeza. Mas o que esse bilhete fazia ali, dentro do piano?

Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto e aparentemente alguém estava me chacoalhando.

- Lara? Lara?

Abri os olhos lentamente me sentindo incomodada pela claridade excessiva. Nana me encarava, me chacoalhando pelos ombros.

- Por que está dormindo na poltrona do escritório?

- Hum? Ah, vim buscar um livro para ler depois que... Ele já voltou do hospital?

- Não, ainda não.

Levantei da poltrona com uma dor terrível nas costas, tinha dormido toda encolhida na poltrona.

- Acho bom você se apressar mocinha, ou vai se atrasar para a escola.

- Escola?... Escola!! Que horas são?

- São sete e meia.

Fui correndo arrumar os livros e vestir uma roupa para não chegar atrasada na escola. Ainda lembrei de deixar um pedaço de bolo na janela para meu amigo pardal, que logo iria aparecer.

Minha primeira aula era de História, seguida de Geografia e Química. Carol sentou comigo, tornando impossível que eu prestasse atenção. Ela queria que eu contasse como eram as aulas avançadas e principalmente como era sentar próxima de Richard.

- Na verdade, somos parceiros no projeto de música...

- O QUE?? – Ela falou tão alto que a professora, que escrevia no quadro, se virou, dando-nos uma advertência.

- Dona Carolina, está bem agitadinha hoje, não é?

- É que suas aulas são tão interessantes, profe, não consigo me conter...

Baixei a cabeça, tentando copiar alguma coisa, morta de vergonha da Carol. Em seguida, senti um cutucão.

- Jura que ele vai ser teu parceiro?? – Ela estava beirando a histeria.

- E por que eu iria mentir??

- OMG, OMG!! Vou querer saber de tudo!!

- Tá Carol, mas agora não, ok?

Mas na hora do intervalo, foi impossível fugir: enquanto eu caminhava todo o grupinho de Carol fervilhava na mesa, esperando saber mais da aula de música. Sentei, sentindo meu rosto queimar.

- E aí, como é? – Como boa repórter, Daiane foi a primeira a perguntar.

- Como é o que? – Tentei me fazer de desentendida, até os meninos estavam quietos, aguardando minha resposta.

- Ele!

- Ah, é legal... – Levantei para pegar o lanche, as meninas me seguiram.

Olhei para o canto do refeitório. Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha: lá estava ele com sua família. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Beatrix, conversando animadamente. Poderia dizer que eles pareciam saídos de um coro de anjos celestiais: todos tão perfeitos que pareciam irreais. Desviei rapidamente, antes que ele me visse. Beatrix foi mais rápida e lançou-me um olhar de ódio, como havia feito no dia anterior. Eu estava começando a me perguntar se essa família sofria de algum problema comportamental...

Peguei um sanduíche e refrigerante e fui para a mesa, seguida de perto pelo meu séqüito de curiosas.

Assim que sentei na mesa, fui bombardeada por perguntas. Era impossível saciar a curiosidade dessas meninas! Tentei responder a todos os absurdos que elas me perguntavam: como ele cheirava, como era a voz dele, que tipo de xampu ele usava entre outros temas que me deixavam vermelha de vergonha, só de pensar... Finalmente o intervalo acabou e fui para minha próxima aula avançada: Literatura.

- Se você tiver aula com ele...

- Eu conto tudo, já sei você já disse isso mais de mil vezes... – tentei disfarçar minha irritação com um sorriso, mas acho que não me saí bem.

- Ai credo, nem parece que você sentou do lado do cara mais gato da cidade!

Não vi Richard na terça-feira. Na quarta-feira eu o vi, mas não tivemos aulas juntos.

À tarde teria aula de literatura avançada, com o professor Linus.

Entrei na sala e sentei numa cadeira vaga, esperando pelo professor. Reconheci alguns rostos da aula de música, todos eram bem simpáticos comigo. Percebi alguém arrastar a cadeira e sentar ao meu lado.

- Olá.

- Oi. – Eu disse encarando meu colega.

- Você não deve lembrar de mim, mas eu lembro de você... Eu sou Benjamin, sobrinho da Nana.– Ele disse sorrindo.

- Lembro sim. Lembro de você puxando minhas tranças, ou algo assim. – E eu iria esquecer daquele pestinha que puxava meu cabelo?

- É, parece que você se lembra mesmo... – Ele riu, descontraído. Benjamin era muito bonito, isso era impossível não notar.

- Ainda bem que conheço alguém nessa sala... – Eu suspirei, sentindo saudades de Vivi.

- Eu digo o mesmo... Você não imagina quantos nerds freqüentam essas aulas avançadas, é bom ter alguém normal para variar...

Nós rimos, eu já começando a ficar encabulada. Ele coçava um braço sem parar, achei que devia ser um "tique nervoso", algo assim.

- Então, como são as aulas de literatura avançada?

- Gosto da matéria, mas não gosto muito do professor. Ele sempre dá trabalhos interessantes, com pesquisas na biblioteca e indica uma bibliografia variada, mas... – Ele parecia um pouco hesitante.

- Mas o que?

- Ah, ele tem um jeito meio esquisito, aliás como toda a _família _dele. – Benjamin fez uma careta e pegou o caderno, pelo jeito não iria falar mais nada. Por que todo mundo implicava com os Carter?

Fui pegando o caderno e a caneta enquanto o professor entrava, seguido por... Richard e sua família, exceto Beatrix. Eles vinham conversando e percebi uma certa tensão no ar. Richard sentou-se numa cadeira no fundo da sala, seguido por seus irmãos Peter e Kevin, ele me olhava intensamente enquanto fazia o percurso.

- Boa tarde pessoal!

- Boa tarde!

O professor Linus era incrivelmente lindo, tinha um porte altivo, o cabelo era de um tom castanho escuro, somente os olhos lembravam Richard: castanho dourado, como um ouro líquido.

- Hoje vamos começar a reunir o material que vocês pesquisaram para a excursão da próxima semana, espero que todos tenham trazido alguma coisa...

Cutuquei Benjamin.

- Que excursão?

- Ah, nos vamos à New Orleans visitar prédios históricos, museus, bibliotecas e essas outras coisas chatas... – Ele coçava o braço nervosamente.

O professor pediu que cada aluno fosse conversar individualmente com ele, para explicar do projeto e depois iam sendo dispensados para ir à biblioteca fazer pesquisas. Como eu não tinha nada, decidi ficar por último, fiquei conversando com Ben, que me fazia rir, lembrando das nossas brincadeiras de infância. Richard ficava nos olhando, com uma cara de poucos amigos para Ben.

Quando todos já tinham saído, eu sentei na cadeira ao lado do professor.

- Estava esperando por você, Lara. Como está? – Ele me analisava com um olhar carinhoso.

- Bem... – Eu já podia sentir que estava ficando com vergonha.

- Na última vez em que a vi, era só uma criança.

- Eu realmente não me lembro, professor.

- Eu sei. – Ele suspirou.

- Nana comentou que você era amigo da minha mãe...

- Sim. Eu a conheci muitos anos atrás. No começo ela não simpatizou comigo, mas depois nos tornamos grandes amigos...

- Onde se conheceram?

- Eu morava em Paris, assim como A...Helena, na época.

- Ela morou na Europa? – Nunca tinha ouvido nada parecido.

- Assim como toda a família dela, uma família tradicional européia... Seu pai nunca lhe falou nada? – Ele parecia um pouco desapontado.

- Não. Ele nunca fala sobre ela. Gostaria que falasse mais...– Eu disse de uma vez.

- Tenho certeza de que ele ainda vai mudar de idéia sobre isso. Já pensou em alguma coisa para pesquisar? Alguma lenda ou obra literária que você goste?

- Não. Não sabia que as aulas seriam assim, se não poderia ter me preparado melhor.

- Que tipo de livros você gosta de ler?

- Ultimamente está vamos fazendo um trabalho sobre a construção do imaginário popular, algo assim, não cheguei a terminar...

- Nesse caso...Você já leu um livro chamado "Lendas Européias"?

- Não, acho que me lembraria de um título assim...

- Acho que você poderia utilizar o mesmo tema para o trabalho que estamos desenvolvendo e acredito que este livro acrescentaria muito ao resultado final.

- Quem é o autor? – Eu já anotava para procurar o tal livro depois.

- Não se sabe quem escreveu, mas é um livro muito antigo e interessante. Helena tinha um exemplar...

- É mesmo? Não vi na biblioteca, eu me lembraria desse título. E qual é o enredo? – eu já estava curiosa para ler.

- Bem, consiste na narração de vários mitos europeus, alguns ainda presentes no imaginário popular... Vou indicar mais alguns livros, que você deve ler antes deste para compreender corretamente a idéia central da obra. – Ele começou a rabiscar numa folha de papel. – A linguagem é antiga, vai ter de se habituar deve ser bem diferente do que você está acostumada a ler. No fim do semestre você deve apresentar um artigo dissertativo de quinze páginas e fazer uma apresentação sobre o livro. Na semana que vem faremos uma excursão para visitar pontos históricos de New Orleans, não esqueça de trazer esta autorização assinada até segunda-feira. Se precisar de ajuda me procure... E agora, boa pesquisa!

- Obrigada, professor.

Saí da sala e comecei a ler a lista de livros que ele havia recomendado: uns quatro livros! Dois sobre a construção do imaginário popular, influência das lendas na sociedade e dois eram literatura "normal": Drácula e Frankstein.

Ok, agora eu tava achando esse professor Linus meio esquisito...

Estava andando distraída e bati de cara em alguma coisa, no meio do caminho. Estatelada, com os joelhos no chão olhei para cima. Não era um armário, nem uma lixeira de metal, como eu havia pensado a princípio, era _alguém_. _Richard Carter_.

Me virei e comecei a recolher meus cadernos, canetas e tudo que havia caído da bolsa, enquanto ele me olhava com uma expressão de dúvida. Ele não parecia ter sido afetado pelo encontrão. Digo isso por que não me pareceu que ele se moveu um milímetro, a única coisa que notei foi que ele derrubou uns livros que trazia nas mãos.

Vi sua mão pálida começar a recolher os materiais.

- Desculpe, eu não vi você...

- Não, eu é que vinha distraída pelo corredor...

Ele pegou a folha que o professor havia rabiscado para mim.

- Então Linus indicou _isso_ para você ler?

- É.

- E sobre o que é o seu trabalho?

- A construção do imaginário popular. Eu já tinha começado na outra escola, acho que vai dar para aproveitar alguma coisa...

- Já leu "Lendas Européias"?

- Não.

Ele parecia preocupado e irritado também. Agora era o momento de eu tirar essa história a limpo...

- Olha não precisa ajudar não. – Eu não olhava seu rosto, era mais fácil falar assim com ele. – E você pode parar de fingir.

- Eu?

- É. Não precisa mais falar comigo. Parece que você se arrependeu de ter sido simpático comigo no avião, mas tudo bem... Acho que você não esperava me ver de novo, né?

- É verdade, mas...

- Então não precisa mais fingir ser simpático. Fica na sua, tá? – Eu estava me segurando para não despejar sobre ele toda a minha indignação. Levantei e ele me alcançou os meus livros, devolvi alguns que eram dele e haviam caído também.

- Você não entende nada mesmo! – Ele estava bem furioso.

Nossas mãos se tocaram e eu senti a eletricidade se formando. Tirei minha mão depressa e ele fez o mesmo. Richard me deu as costas e saiu, pisando firme.

Fui para a biblioteca e só achei os dois últimos livros. O sinal soou e eu decidi ir até uma livraria no centro da cidade, procurar os livros e comprar o celular que meu pai havia pedido.

Eu estava me sentido o máximo dirigindo meu próprio carro, indo comprar meu celular... Mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Richard.

Fui primeiro comprar o celular, um modelo lindinho, todo prata. A primeira coisa que fiz foi mandar uma mensagem informando o número para meu pai. Enquanto caminhava vi uma coisa na vitrine e não resisti: comprei uma chapinha (graças ao bom Deus!!) depois passei na livraria. Achei todos os livros, ou quase: faltava o "Lendas Européias". Esperei enquanto o atendente pesquisava na internet.

- Moça, esse livro não existe.

- Como assim? Você quer dizer que não tem aqui na cidade?

- Não. Não existe em nenhuma livraria, pesquisei nas filiais e até em outras livrarias, mas não encontrei nenhuma referência.

- Tá, vou levar esses aqui mesmo...

Dei uma olhada na biblioteca municipal, mas é claro que não encontrei nada num lugar tão minúsculo. Se o professor Linus disse que minha mãe tinha uma cópia, tudo que eu tinha que fazer era procurar nas coisas dela.

O sol já estava se pondo, enquanto eu dirigia para casa. Entrei na estrada secundária que ia para casa, cercada de árvores, fazendo um lindo túnel, com as poucas folhas que ainda restavam nos galhos.

Estava lembrando de minha mãe e de repente me dei conta de uma coisa: eu nunca havia ido até o túmulo dela. Estranho, não? Meu pai nunca me levou lá, e eu não lembrava do funeral. Bom, certamente ela devia estar enterrada no mausoléu da família Campbell, no cemitério local, decidi ir até lá. Achei que eu devia ser a filha mais desligada do mundo para nunca ter ido ao túmulo da própria mãe.

Dei meia volta e fui até uma floricultura, onde comprei lírios, a flor favorita de minha mãe. Dirigi pela estrada do cemitério e estacionei bem na frente.

O cemitério municipal era antigo, com mais de duzentos anos. A maioria das famílias tinha jazigos centenários, como a minha, uma das fundadoras da cidade.

Apesar de não ir ao cemitério há muito tempo, ainda lembrava bem do caminho. Nunca fui supersticiosa, pelo contrário, aquele lugar me transmitia muita paz. Olhei em volta, mas achei que o zelador já devia ter ido embora, já passavam das cinco horas e o pôr-do-sol se aproximava, dava para notar mesmo com o dia nublado. Cheguei até a entrada do mausoléu: era uma construção circular com colunas, no melhor estilo grego. Haviam dois lobos de mármore guardando a entrada, numa clara referência ao brasão da família (eram dois lobos uma figura humana no meio com uma inscrição latina em baixo _"La bonne volonté triomphe de tout mal"_ ou _"O bem triunfará sobre todo o mal"._A porta fez um barulho estrondoso ao se abrir, era bem pesada.

Por dentro, o mausoléu era igualmente imponente: a luz natural penetrava por uma clarabóia no teto, fornecendo luz natural durante todo o dia. Cada pessoa enterrada ali era colocada dentro de um ataúde de pedra, disposto em três corredores (falei que deviam haver mais de cem parentes meus ali, né? Minha família sempre gostou muito de impor respeito, mesmo na morte...). Na parede acima de cada ataúde havia uma pintura com o nome e uma breve descrição da vida da pessoa. Comecei a procurar por minha mãe, tudo era organizado por datas. Cheguei a encontrar o túmulo de meu avô que havia falecido depois dela, mas onde deveria estar minha mãe, havia uma foto e uma placa. As letras eram pequenas, mas apertei os olhos e consegui ler em meio à penumbra:

"Helena Campbell: amada mãe e esposa. Seu tempo entre nós foi curto, mas sua presença foi poderosa e marcante, qual um anjo de luz. Sua influência jamais será esquecida. A morte roubou-nos de ti, levada tão prematuramente de nosso meio. Embora amada, não nos pertencia."

Ora que coisa estranha... Por que meu pai não a havia enterrado ali?

Coloquei o vaso com os lírios no pequeno pedestal onde estava a foto e, desastradamente derrubei-a no chão. Me abaixei para pegá-la e notei uma inscrição na parte de trás.

"_Son corps repose sous la garde de la fraternité de la fleur, sous le signe de la croix avec le nom d'Alais de Montfort_."

Desenferrujei meu francês, mas mesmo assim, não parecia fazer muito sentido: "Seu corpo descansa sob a guarda da irmandade da flor, sob o signo da cruz, sob o nome de Alais de Montfort."

O que isso tudo queria dizer? As coisas estavam muito esquisitas, por que minha mãe seria enterrada em outro lugar? E por que "sob o nome de Alais de Montfort"?

Alguém me devia explicações. Eu estava me sentido como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa importante...

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Oi!

Eu sei q fui um pouco má, por parar a história bem nessa parte, então resolvi postar mais um capítulo hj..... mas acho q a curiosidade vai aumentar.....rsrs

Mas é uma história de mistério, vcs queriam o que? Rsrs

Espero q gostem...

Postem coments, não esqueçam!!

bjs


	16. A carta

**16. A carta**

Cheguei em casa sem ter conseguido entender tudo. Coloquei o carro na garagem e tirei as coisas, indo direto para o meu quarto. Logo Nana apareceu me dando boas vindas.

- Então como foi hoje?

- Bem, Nana...

- Por que está com essa cara?

- Nana, senta aqui... – eu a fiz sentar na poltrona do meu quarto e fechei a porta.

- Hoje eu estava pensando na minha mãe e lembrei que nunca tinha ido até o túmulo dela, então fui até o cemitério e não a encontrei lá... Não lembro do funeral, mas sempre achei que ela estaria na cripta dos Campbell, mas parece que não está...

- Mais alguma coisa? – Ela estava ansiosa.

- Eu vi uma inscrição atrás da foto dela só que não entendi o que quer dizer...

- Eu sempre achei que esse dia iria chegar, mas não pensei que seria eu a falar sobre isso... – Ela estava cabisbaixa, com as mãos nos bolsos do avental e tinha uma expressão carregada.

Sentei na beirada da cama. Nana ficou em silêncio por um longo momento.

- Eu trabalho para sua família há muito tempo, sabe? Sempre fui bem tratada e procurei retribuir todo esse carinho... – Nana levantou a cabeça, os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Sua mãe, Helena, sempre foi boa para mim... Mas depois que ela morreu, e que você foi embora, as coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas. Helena era uma mulher muito especial, Lara. Arthur a amava de verdade, mas não fez as coisas como ela pediu, então estou com um grande problema...

- Do que você está falando?

- Espere aqui, eu já volto.

Esperei enquanto escutava seus passos se afastando no corredor e ela não demorou a voltar.

Nana tirou um envelope do bolso. Estava amassado, mas ela passou a mão carinhosamente por ele e pude ver meu nome, escrito com a letra de mamãe.

- Seu pai fez o que ele achou melhor para proteger você, mas não era assim que sua mãe queria e ela me fez prometer que ajudaria você, se ela não estivesse mais aqui, mesmo contrariando meu líder. – _Líder_? Que palavra estranha para se referir à meu pai, pensei. As lágrimas corriam abundantes pelo seu rosto, enquanto ela me estendia o envelope.

- Ela queria que você soubesse e que assim tivesse uma escolha, algo que ela não teve. Se precisar de mim, estarei lá embaixo.

Fiquei olhando para o envelope, enquanto meus dedos deslizavam pelo papel. Aquelas deveriam ter sido as últimas palavras da minha mãe para mim. Faziam sete anos desde que eu a havia visto e ouvido sua voz pela última vez. Eu sentia muita saudade dela, tanto que às vezes doía. Lembro de ir até o closet dela só para pegar uma roupa que tivesse seu cheiro. Eu tinha tanto medo de esquecer como ela era!

De alguma forma ela estava viva de novo, por meio das palavras da carta que minhas mãos vacilantes seguravam. Abri o envelope e comecei a ler.

**PARTE 2**

Lara,

"Muito tempo terá se passado, quando você ler esta carta. E eu não terei visto seus aniversários, suas apresentações no balé ou suas audições de piano.

Filha, você é meu maior tesouro. Foi por você que sempre lutei, você foi minha razão de continuar quando tudo parecia perdido. Eu a amei desde o dia em que você se mexeu pela primeira vez em meu ventre e vou continuar amando até o fim dos meus dias.

Eu nunca pensei em como seria o meu fim, na verdade só comecei a pensar nisso quando tive você em meus braços pela primeira vez.

Minha família e minha vida sempre foram diferentes das pessoas normais.

Eles nunca me deram escolhas, meu destino estava traçado desde a primeira vez em que abri os olhos. Eu não queria que fosse assim para você. Por isso, nunca permiti que soubessem da sua existência. Meu plano era lhe contar aos poucos, mas eu não tinha o controle dos acontecimentos...

Depois que comuniquei à minha família que desejava um rumo diferente para minha vida, não pude mais ficar entre eles. Só haviam duas possibilidades: uma vida sob sua proteção ou sem ela.

O destino me conduziu de uma forma curiosa até Arthur. Ele se tornou meu amigo, protetor e melhor companheiro do que eu poderia imaginar. Esses poucos anos em que vivi em Alvorada foram os mais felizes e plenos de minha existência. Você é minha maior realização, eu nunca havia pensado que poderia ter filhos e você é o meu milagre.

No entanto, eu ainda tinha que prestar contas de meu passado e isso aconteceu mais rápido do que eu planejara.

Sem poder conversar com você sobre isso devido à sua idade, deixei tudo de maneira que você pudesse encontrar a verdade sozinha. Restam-nos ainda alguns poucos, mas fiéis amigos, como Diná, Linus e Andrew. Arthur sempre será relutante quanto a esta minha última vontade, por causa da necessidade que tem de te proteger, no entanto ele não sabe que você é mais forte do que ele pensa, seu sangue provém de uma nobre e antiga estirpe. De fato, você é a mais poderosa de sua linhagem.

Confiando nisto e na sua inteligência é que parto mais tranqüila sabendo que vai completar teu destino, não por que já foi escrito, mas por que tu o escreverás.

_Tu és filha da luz._

Com amor, mamãe."

Quando terminei de ler me joguei na cama, abraçando o travesseiro. Eu ainda não estava entendendo tudo, mas sabia que as coisas iriam se resolver e eu iria descobrir o que quer que fosse, mesmo que meu pai não quisesse.

**PARTE 3**

Já era noite quando ouvi batidas na porta. Nana entrou deixando uma bandeja com sanduíches no criado-mudo, enquanto eu esfregava os olhos, vermelhos.

- Então, pequena, como está?

- Um pouco confusa. Então... O que devo procurar exatamente?

- É um pouco mais complicado do que isso. Tudo o que _eu _sei é que sua mãe chegou aqui porque estava fugindo. Linus a ajudou e depois ela acabou conhecendo seu pai...

- Então você não sabe do que ela estava falando aqui?

- Não.

- Mas meu tio Andrew sabe?

- Sabe o mesmo que seu pai. Por isso ela o escolheu para te ajudar. Ele nunca concordou em esconder coisas de você.

- E Linus?

- Provavelmente é ele quem sabe de toda a história.

- Hum.. Isso não ajuda muito...

- Desculpe.

Quando ela ia saindo eu a chamei.

- Nana meu pai não vem?

- Disse que iria demorar.

- Até amanhã.

- Boa noite, pequena.

Aproveitei para ler os e-mails e fazer os deveres, eu já estava indo para cama quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- Oi, filha!

- Pai! Recebeu minha mensagem?

- Sim, que bom que conseguiu comprar o celular, Lara. Olha, não vou para casa hoje, liguei só para você não me esperar...

- Algo grave?

- Não muito, vou operar um coração e depois tenho que ver alguns pacientes na recuperação, achei melhor ficar e sair mais cedo amanhã.

- Não esqueça de comer alguma coisa, tá bem?

- Claro. E você, não saia sem o celular. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, pai.

Liguei para um restaurante da cidade e mandei entregar no hospital. Se eu bem conhecia meu pai, ele iria esquecer de comer e eu também sabia que cirurgias no coração poderiam durar de seis a oito horas...

Antes de dormir li mais uma vez a carta, ainda assim, não fazia muito sentido para mim.

Era madrugada quando acordei, suando. Encontrei-me sentada na cama, a sensação de medo e a dor eram tão reais que eu tremia, aterrorizada. Tive um pesadelo, mas não conseguia lembrar direito, tudo era escuro e eu via um par de olhos vermelhos avançando em minha direção, em seguida eu sentia que um animal feroz abria a boca, soltando seu hálito _gelado_ sobre minha garganta.

Tive que trocar de roupa e depois de lavar o rosto, sentei na poltrona. Eu só conseguia pensar naqueles olhos vermelhos. Foi a coisa mais assustadora que eu já tinha visto e sentido. Eu tentava me acalmar, dizendo a mim mesma que era só um pesadelo e nada mais, mas meu coração continuava acelerado.

Peguei a carta, que estava em cima do criado-mudo. Levantei-a contra a luz para ler mais uma vez e tive uma surpresa: havia algo escrito no papel de maneira que só aparecesse quando colocado contra a luz!

A inscrição estava um pouco apagada e a letra era pequena, mas depois de algum esforço consegui ler: _Psicometria_.

O que é psicometria? Corri para a biblioteca, atrás do dicionário. Coloquei o livro sobre a escrivaninha e liguei o abajur. Quando encontrei a página, havia uma folha batida à máquina dento.

"Chama-se psicometria o fenômeno pelo qual _uma pessoa_ é capaz de captar os sentimentos, as emoções e os fatos passados que impregnam _um objeto_."

Li e reli diversas vezes o pequeno parágrafo sem entender o que minha mãe queria dizer com isso.

De qualquer forma, não conseguiria mais dormir. Decidi procurar o livro que Linus me indicara. Revirei a biblioteca e nem sinal. Eram quase seis horas da manhã quando desisti de procurar: com certeza o tal livro não estava ali. Olhei pela enorme janela e vi os primeiros raios de sol nascendo. Quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez em que havia visto o sol nascer? Minha mãe e eu costumávamos fazer isso, nas férias e eu adorava.

Coloquei um roupão e tênis e saí, sentando num banco, do pátio. Olhei a hora no celular: 5h 40min.

Estava apreciando as últimas estrelas no céu quando vi um arbusto se mexer, onde começava o bosque. Continuei sentada, sem fazer barulho.

Vi aquela enorme figura preta, saindo do meio dos arbustos e andando na minha direção. Parecia ser o meu "amigo" lobo, mas já não estava mancando como da última vez em que o vi.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e me olhou longamente.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece... – ergui a mão afagando sua cabeça. Será que era impressão minha ou ele estava ainda maior?

Como resposta, recebi uma lambida cheia de baba na mão.

- Então, algum motivo especial para a visita ou só sentiu saudades?

Ele ergueu a pata onde eu havia dado os pontos e me olhou com carinha de cachorrinho.

- Está coçando muito? – Ele ganiu baixinho.

- Então temos que tirar isso, espera aqui, já volto.

Busquei uma tesoura, toalha e água oxigenada na cozinha. Lembrei ainda de trazer um sanduíche para ele.

O lobo continuava sentado lá, pacientemente me esperando.

- Voltei... – coloquei a toalha no chão e olhei para ele. – Eu não tinha dito para não mexer no curativo? O que você fez com o pano que estava aqui?

A expressão dele (se é que lobos têm expressão...) era de "você não acha que eu iria realmente deixar aquilo aí, né?"

- Eu sei que não era muito bonito, mas já que você anda por aí, na sujeira, seria de grande ajuda... – peguei a pata carinhosamente e dei uma olhada: o local do ferimento estava bastante vermelho e arranhado. – Não posso prometer que não vai doer, mas vou fazer o possível.. – fui cortando os pontos com a tesoura afiada, estavam bem cicatrizados, embora vermelhos.

- Tenho que passar uma coisa que vai doer... Acha que agüenta? – Eu tava morrendo de medo de levar uma mordida, afinal, água oxigenada dói!! Ele piscou e eu interpretei como "vai fundo!"

Ele não demonstrou reação, não ganiu nem nada. Olhei no fundo da embalagem para ver se não estava vencida.

- É, parece que você é mais valente do que eu pensei... Como recompensa por ter sido bonzinho, que tal um sanduíche?

Em duas mordidas, ele devorou tudo e olha que o lanche não era pequeno! Depois sentou do meu lado e colocou a cabeça no meu colo. Fiz cafuné e ele fechou os olhos.

- Gosto de você... Pelo menos você não vai falar nada que me magoe, né? – Era impossível não pensar em Richard. Eu ficava lembrando de como ele foi gentil comigo no avião, depois no aeroporto e aí a maneira como ele falou comigo... O que foi que eu fiz de errado?

O enorme rabo do lobo balançava contente com o cafuné, mas quando disse isso ele me olhou, triste.

- Não é nada com você... Eu vou ficar bem... – meus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas.

Olhei para o horizonte, onde os primeiros raios de sol começavam a colorir o céu. O amanhecer em Alvorada era um verdadeiro espetáculo em lindos tons dourados, uma pena que depois tudo sempre ficava nublado, era assim na maior parte do ano.

Ficamos ali em silêncio até que percebi que já eram sete horas e meu estômago estava roncando.

- Bom, garoto, acho que é hora de ir, hoje é dia de escola sabe, não posso me atrasar.

Ele abriu os olhos e me encarou, lambendo minha mão.

- Se precisar de mim, sabe onde me encontrar...

O lobo foi andando devagar, até desaparecer nos arbustos.

Enquanto eu ainda estava sentada ali, vi um gavião, perseguindo um passarinho. Ele voava desesperado fugindo como podia, mas acabou se confundindo e bateu na janela da sacada do meu quarto. O barulho foi horrível e eu saí correndo, para acudi-lo.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto abri a janela e lá estava ele, caído com os olhos fechadinhos. Era o meu amigo pardal!

Peguei-o na mão e encostei levemente meu dedo em sua cabeça, mas ele continuou imóvel.

Eu o trouxe até meu ouvido, mas não escutei som algum em seu peito. Ele estava morto! Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de pesar pelo meu pequeno amigo, não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer por ele.

Uma lágrima deslizou pelo meu rosto e caiu nele. Algo aconteceu. Lentamente o pardal abriu os olhos e eu senti quando ele se mexeu em minha mão.

- Você está vivo! – O passarinho me olhava curioso, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Empoleirou-se no meu dedo indicador enquanto eu lhe fazia carinho com a outra mão. Abri uma gaveta do criado-mudo e dei a ele uma barra cereais, ele pareceu gostar.

- Passarinho, você me assustou! Por um momento pensei que estivesse morto! – Ele me olhou e entoou algumas notas, deixando-me contente.

Depois de comer ele se foi, voando para o bosque e eu fui me arrumar para mais um dia de escola.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Oi!

E aí, como foi o fim-de-semana?

O meu foi uma droga, mas, enfim, acontece.... hehe.. (tenho q controlar esse meu humor ácido/sarcástico...)

Então, tem alguém lendo a fic... hum... *pensandupensandu*.... melhor se segurar, pq o mistério vai aumentar.... *risadasombria*...

Ei, e se gostaram, comentem!!

bjs


	17. Queimada

**17. Queimada**

Essa quinta-feira era o último dia de aula da semana, já que na sexta seria feriado municipal.

Pela manhã eu teria aula de Matemática, Geografia e Educação Física. Na aula de Geografia, encontrei com Richard, mas não sentamos próximos.

Para meu completo terror, Richard e toda sua família estavam na aula de Educação Física também.

- Hoje está muito frio para jogar, professor!

- Olha a moleza!

O professor era um homem forte, e com uma voz de trovão mandou escolhermos dois times. Quando terminamos, entregou bolas e disse o nome do jogo: queimada.

Alguns gostaram, outros não, mas todos teriam que jogar.

Richard, seu irmão Peter e Benjamin estavam no meu time. Beatrix me olhava ameaçadoramente com uma bola nas mãos, na parte oposta da quadra.

- Sabe jogar?

- Sei, mas não sou muito boa...

- Fica perto de mim, não vou deixar eles te acertarem. – Ben estava simpático hoje.

O jogo começou, boladas e risadas à parte, estava bem divertido, até que fiquei frente a frente com Beatrix. Seus olhos tinham um brilho vermelho? Foi a bola mais rápida que vi na vida, num segundo estava com ela, no outro, nas mãos de Ben. Alguém viu de onde ele saiu?

- Fica lá atrás... – Eu obedeci imediatamente, não estava a fim de sair roxa dali.

Infelizmente, eu estava sendo caçada e minha caçadora não iria desistir tão fácil. Duas vezes ela veio para cima de mim, na terceira Richard apareceu, mas eu já estava fora do jogo: a bola pegou na minha barriga e doía bastante. Essa garota tinha a mão pesada! Estava caída, quando ele me levantou, me puxando pelo pulso.

- Ela não precisa de você, EU estou cuidando dela! – Ben estava furioso ou o quê?

- Então é melhor você cuidar direito, garoto...

Não tive certeza, mas me pareceu que ele rosnou? Em seguida me olhou.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim, obrigada.

Eu já tinha levado a bolada e estava fora até alguém acertar um jogador do outro time e eu poder voltar. Sentei no banco, olhando meu pulso, que doía. Estava certa de que ia ficar toda roxa...

- Pelo menos Richard tava perto de você...

- Será mesmo que isso era uma vantagem? – Carol me olhou perplexa por causa da minha firmação.

- Por que será que Beatrix não gosta de você?

- Não sei, deve ser antipatia congênita, sei lá...

Carol, Daia e todo o grupo que estava no banco caiu na risada. O que eu posso fazer com esse sarcasmo?

Ben fez sinal para eu voltar ao jogo. Beatrix e Kevin estavam do outro lado e em nosso time só eu e Ben. Quando cheguei bem perto dele, ele me entregou uma bola.

- Tá a fim de uma revanche na loira aguada?

- Claro. – Eu não ia para casa com um roxo nas costas sem uma vingança. No fim do jogo eu não seria a única com marcas aqui. O que foi? Não tenho sangue de barata não!

O jogo estava disputado, mas era como se eu e ela estivéssemos sozinhas na quadra, Beatrix analisava cada movimento meu e mandava bolas perfeitas... Ou quase, no último momento eu conseguia desviar. Em um dos lances eu caí e ela colocou um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto e arremessou a bola com toda força. Sabe aqueles momentos em que parece que tudo está em câmera lenta? Pois é. Consegui pegar a bola e joguei de volta. A bola a acertou em cheio no tórax dela, numa velocidade incrível. Ela caiu no chão, me olhando atônita. Ben me abraçou, levantando meus pés do chão.

- Ganhamos! Ganhamos! – Todo nosso time veio para a quadra, até Peter e Richard que tinham saído. Eu não estava entendendo por que tanta comemoração, era só um jogo, não era?

Fui para o vestiário, enquanto as meninas festejavam atrás de mim.

- Gente, parece até que vocês nunca jogaram queimada! – Massageei o pulso que ardia.

- Lara, você não entende... Ninguém NUNCA acertou Beatrix ou ganhou do time dela!

- Entrou para a história! Vou colocar a manchete no jornal dessa semana: "Jogo emocionante com final inesperado!"

As meninas tagarelavam animadas trocando de roupa enquanto eu decidi tomar um banho para ver se o ardor no pulso passava. Fiquei sozinha, enquanto elas saíam para o intervalo. Eu já estava escovando o cabelo, quando alguém entrou. Na verdade, eu não vi ninguém, _eu senti_.

- Quem está aí?

Beatrix saiu detrás de um armário, cruzando os braços, com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, _fleur_?

- O quê? – Ela me chamou de flor _em francês_?

Ela caminhou na minha direção e colocou um pé sobre um banquinho, com uma postura intimidadora.

- Não fizemos nada de _errado_... Então por que _mandaram você_ aqui?

- Ninguém "me mandou" aqui, eu moro aqui, nasci aqui e acho que não devo satisfações à você. – Eu disse e peguei minha bolsa, passei por ela, que segurou meu braço com força.

- Fique longe da minha família, _fleur_... Seria uma pena se você se machucasse, não é?

- Seria uma pena para _você_, garota. – Soltei o braço e saí.

Eu não ia entrar na onda dessa garota... Quem ela achava que era para me tratar assim? Eu nem a conhecia! E mais: o que ela podia fazer contra mim? Me acertar uma bolada na próxima aula? Pelo menos uma coisa Beatrix tinha me dado: uma enorme dor de cabeça!

Quando cheguei no refeitório todos já estavam comendo, muito alegres pela vitória no jogo. Não paravam de falar nisso.

- Que pena que não tiramos fotos!

- Eu ainda não acredito!

Sentei, me sentindo meio enjoada, por causa da forte dor de cabeça.

- Lara, eu não sabia que você jogava tão bem!

- Eu não jogo...

- Ah olha a modéstia!

Deixei a turma conversando e fui comprar um suco de laranja. Enquanto eu voltava para a mesa Ben foi caminhando ao meu lado.

- Tá tudo bem, Lara? Você tá tão pálida!

- É só uma dor de cabeça, eu vou ficar bem.

- Você devia comer alguma coisa...

- Eu vou melhorar depois de tomar esse suco, obrigada Ben.

Percebi que Richard observava nossa conversa atentamente, fui para minha mesa com a cabeça estourando de dor. Beatrix não estava lá.

Não tivemos aula de história avançada à tarde, a professora estava doente, então houve troca de horários, para que tivéssemos aula de música com o professor Oliver.

Entrei no auditório e sentei no fundo enquanto outros alunos chegavam e se acomodavam.

O professor chegou animado e começou a aula.

Depois de meia hora de aula teórica o professor mandou que cada grupo se reunisse. E eu gelei. Meu grupo era Richard. Irmão da louca Beatrix. O garoto que eu mandei não ser legal comigo. Mas eu só faço burrada mesmo!!

Minha cabeça latejava, enquanto eu ia para a sala no final do corredor, onde ficava o piano. Quando coloquei a mão na maçaneta e abri uma fresta da porta, pude ver que Richard não estava lá. Não havia ninguém, somente as pautas no piano.

Sentei na banqueta e comecei a tocar a composição incompleta de Richard. Fiz algumas anotações aqui e ali. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não era para isso que eu estava nesta aula? Estava concentrada na pauta, escrevendo e apagando notas musicais. _Senti_ algo diferente. É difícil explicar... Uma paz, uma sensação de plenitude...

Parei de tocar e me virei. Richard estava a menos de um passo de mim, olhos fechados, atentamente ouvindo a música.

- Oi. – Eu disse num fio de voz. Sua presença sempre me deixava tão confortável!

- Oi. – Ele respondeu sem me olhar.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Nem o que fazer. Richard abriu os olhos enquanto eu me afastava para a ponta da banqueta, dando a ele espaço para sentar. Ele sentou, ao meu lado. Meu coração estava tão agitado que eu achava que teria um enfarte. Será que adolescentes de dezessete anos morrem de enfarte?

- Achei que você não viria hoje...

- Problemas com a família... Beatrix teve um pequeno acidente... – Ele suspirou longamente. Será que Beatrix falou alguma coisa a ele sobre mim?

- Nada grave, espero...

- Não. Ela só... É muito teimosa.... Quando quer alguma coisa...

- Acho que ela não foi muito com a minha cara...

- Ela tem problemas em aceitar coisas novas... A música estava bonita, gostei dos arranjos que fez. – Ele estava muito calmo, não lembrava em nada nossa conversa do outro dia.

- Obrigada... Eu tinha algumas idéias, mas não sabia como iria ficar... Não tinha falado com você...

- Vai à New Orleans? – Ele perguntou me olhando nos olhos. Por um momento eu me perdi em seu olhar, aquele ouro líquido era como um ímã para mim. De algum jeito eu consegui falar.

- Não sei...

- Seria bom se você viesse... Vamos visitar lugares interessantes... – A proximidade do seu corpo estava me deixando meio zonza. Ou seria a dor de cabeça?

- E quando vai ser, exatamente? – Eu não conseguia encará-lo por muito tempo.

- Saímos na segunda-feira de manhã e voltamos na sexta. – Ele deu um meio sorriso que quase fez meu coração parar.

- Eu vou tentar. – Um sorriso escapou, era impossível não sorrir ante tal perfeição...

O sinal soou e mais uma aula havia terminado. Reuni meus materiais, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Estávamos tão próximos que eu podia facilmente sentir o aroma doce e amadeirado que emanava dele.

Subitamente, o chão e o teto pareceram se fundir. Antes que eu pudesse cair, Richard me segurou.

- Lara? O que houve? – Ele estava ajoelhado com o rosto próximo ao meu, a expressão muito preocupada.

- É só uma dor de cabeça...

- Você está muito pálida... – Richard me ajudou a sentar na banqueta e colocou sua mão fria sobre a minha testa.

- Eu estou bem, já passou... – Tentei me levantar, mas tive de apoiar uma das mãos em seu peito para não cair.

- Eu ajudo você. – Pacientemente ele me ajudou a caminhar, me apoiando com facilidade junto ao seu corpo. Eu não podia negar que me sentia bem, estando tão próxima dele. Parecia algo tão natural...

Descemos um lance de escadas até o pátio, já vazio agora. Ele ainda foi gentil o suficiente para abrir a porta do carro e me ajudar a sentar. Eu estava absolutamente envergonhada. Foi ontem mesmo que eu disse para ele parar de fingir ser gentil? Eu tinha vontade de abrir um buraco no chão e sumir.

- Consegue dirigir?

- Claro eu... – Ele me olhava com tanta intensidade...

- Eu te levo. – Ele foi tão rápido que eu não pude protestar, num segundo me colocou no colo e caminhou até o carro dele.

Eu não consegui abrir a boca para dizer uma palavra, tinha medo de passar mal e sujar a linda camisa azul dele.

Richard abriu a porta, me colocou delicadamente no banco e assumiu a direção.

Enquanto dirigia me olhava pelo canto do olho. Eu lutava em vão, tentando conter as voltas que meu estômago dava e a dor de cabeça me deixava desnorteada. Fechei os olhos, respirando profundamente.

- Por quê?

- Lara?

- Por que está me ajudando? Por que se importa?

- É uma boa pergunta. – Abri os olhos para tentar avaliá-lo: o rosto estava tenso, maxilar trincado, os olhos concentrados na estrada. Ainda assim ele mais parecia um anjo para mim.

Ele estacionou o carro em frente à minha casa e apesar dos meus protestos, me carregou no colo para dentro. Nana estava boquiaberta quando entramos pelo hall.

- O que houve?

- Eu estou bem, foi só uma tontura...

- Onde é o quarto dela? – Richard não se abalou com a expressão assustada de Nana, que acabou indicando o caminho escada acima. Ele não parecia ter dificuldade alguma em me carregar, seu rosto permanecia preocupado.

Ele só parou quando me colocou na cama, cheio de cuidados. Estava me sentindo como uma boneca de porcelana.

- Obrigada. – Eu só podia estar sonhando, ser carregada escada acima pelo príncipe encantado só podia ser sonho...

Richard me olhou e depois se dirigiu a Nana.

- Acho que ela está com febre.

Imediatamente ela colocou a mão na minha testa.

- O que houve, Lara? – Nana olhava desconfiada para Richard.

- É só uma dor de cabeça forte... – Meu estômago embrulhou novamente.

- Eu vou buscar remédios, não se mexa. – Ela falou para mim, mas olhou para Richard e saiu apressada.

- Você está com uma aparência horrível... Acho que já vi cadáveres com uma cor melhor. – Havia um sarcasmo na sua voz ou foi impressão minha?

- Engraçadinho...

Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama, ainda preocupado.

- Obrigada pela ajuda. – Eu tinha vontade de sumir, só de pensar nas coisas que eu tinha dito ontem a ele...

- Qualquer um faria isso.

- Qualquer um que eu tivesse insultado no dia anterior?

- Tenho certeza que não foi por maldade...

- Por falar nisso, não quer me contar por que Beatrix não vai com a minha cara? – Eu não iria perder a oportunidade de perguntar isso a ele.

- Ela é sempre muito impulsiva... E costuma julgar antes de conhecer... – Ele desviou o olhar, evitando me encarar.

- Mas você não é assim.

- Não. Eu já fui julgado antes de poder mostrar quem eu era e posso dizer que não foi muito agradável...

Nana voltou com alguns comprimidos e um copo de água, que eu tomei sem protestar.

- Obrigada por trazer Lara para casa, Richard. – Nana olhou para ele, que levantou-se da beirada da cama.

- Não foi nada... – Ele me olhou, parecendo indeciso e então caminhou para a porta.

- Richard? – Ele virou-se.

- Obrigada. – O sorriso dele foi devastador, eu seria capaz de olhá-lo por horas, mas Nana nos interrompeu.

- Vou levá-lo até a porta...

Os dois saíram, enquanto eu tentava me levantar e ir ao banheiro. Quando Nana retornou estava sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

- O que foi?

- Seu pai não vai gostar disso...

- Ele precisa realmente saber? – Olhei para ela fazendo meu olhar de cachorrinho, que costumava funcionar tão bem com ela.

- Bem, se a febre passar antes que ele chegue...

- Vai passar sim... Ah, não! Meu carro! – Lembrei que tinha deixado no estacionamento da escola.

- Vou pedir a Benjamin que traga o carro, amanhã. Pode dizer a seu pai que esqueceu de colocar gasolina.

- Ai, Nana eu te adoro, sabia? – Dei um beijo na bochecha dela, que me lançou um olhar severo.

- Tem uma condição, mocinha. Você vai dormir cedo e não vai mais sair da cama até essa febre baixar, entendeu?

- Sim senhor! – Bati continência e a expressão sisuda dela sumiu.

- Enquanto você toma um banho vou preparar uma canja. Precisa de ajuda no banho?

- Não. Posso fazer isso sozinha. – A idéia de Nana me dando banho não era muito agradável, não queria preocupá-la ainda mais.

Tomei banho gelado e depois Nana trouxe a canja, me fazendo tomar tudo, até o último gole. E ficou sentada na poltrona de meu quarto até que eu pegasse no sono, mas fiz ela prometer que iria logo depois para casa.

Mais uma vez meu sono foi agitado, cheio de pesadelos envolvendo os mesmos olhos vermelhos com os quais eu já havia sonhado: eu corria por entre as árvores do bosque, enquanto ouvia os gritos de uma mulher e sons de uma luta. Por mais que eu corresse, sabia que eles iriam me alcançar.

Eram três da manhã quando senti uma mão gelada na minha testa. Sonolenta afastei a mão, resmungando que meu pai me deixasse dormir, o que ele fez em seguida, pois ouvi o barulho da porta se fechando.

Acordei à dez horas, com o pulso direito ardendo muito. Era feriado, mas eu podia ouvir Nana na cozinha, preparando alguma coisa. O corredor estava silencioso e a porta do quarto de meu pai estava fechada. Fui até um armário no banheiro procurar um creme para colocar no pulso e quando vi meu reflexo no espelho quase caí para trás: dizer que eu estava pálida era um elogio! Eu parecia um pedaço de mármore! Era como se eu nem tivesse ido à praia nesse ano ou tivesse ficado sem tomar sol durante muito tempo. Será que minha cor dourada tinha desaparecido por causa da febre? Isso só podia ser conseqüência de alguma virose. Quando saí, Nana já estava subindo a escada com uma bandeja.

- Lara, como está? – Ela ainda estava preocupada, sua mão pequena pousou em minha testa.

- Estou bem, novinha em folha. – Ela pareceu contente com o exame rápido de temperatura e não comentou nada a respeito da minha palidez.

- Você precisa tomar um café da manhã reforçado. – Ela ia colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa, enquanto eu trocava de roupa.

- Viu quando meu pai chegou?

- Era tarde, passava de meia-noite.

Ouvi as conhecidas batidinhas na janela e abri para o pardal que me olhava com expectativa.

- Bom dia, pardal. – Estendi a mão ele veio voando e começou a cantar. Nana olhava a tudo, boquiaberta.

- De onde saiu esse passarinho?

- Sei lá, apareceu aí faz uns dias e agora ele vem todo dia "tomar café". – Quando Nana falou o pardal pareceu desconfiado, mas comeu o pão que ofereci na outra mão, depois voou para o bosque.

O dia estava ensolarado, algo muito raro em Alvorada. Vi meu carro estacionado no pátio.

- Ben veio aqui?

- Sim, trouxe seu carro, mas era muito cedo. Perguntou por você.

- E o que você disse? – Perguntei enquanto comia uma fatia de pão.

- Que ele poderia passar aqui depois, para ver ele mesmo.

Arregalei os olhos e ela sorriu divertida, me dando as costas, saindo do quarto.

Então eu tinha que dar um jeito no cabelo, antes que ele aparecesse por aí e me visse nesse "estado": meu cabelo parecia uma juba de leão. Definitivamente, dormir com ele molhado não foi uma boa idéia!

Demorou um pouco, mas consegui "domar" o cabelo com minha chapinha nova e disfarcei minha palidez com uma camada de base e pó, acrescentando o blush para "dar uma corzinha". Escolhi uma jaqueta de inverno e uma blusa de lã rosa: eu sempre ficava bem com essa cor.

Lembrei do que Nana havia dito há uns dias atrás sobre os cervos no bosque e coloquei a câmera numa mochila, pensando em dar um passeio.

Apesar do feriado, Nana estava na cozinha, fazendo alguma coisa doce no fogão.

- Nana, não precisava ficar, eu sei que hoje é feriado...

- Vou deixar o almoço pronto para você e Arthur e depois eu vou... Carlos e Karl combinaram um almoço hoje, às duas horas, quando Karl deixar o turno na polícia... Aliás, você poderia vir junto! – Ela sorria enquanto eu levantava a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Acho que hoje não, vou aproveitar que meu pai está em casa. Fica para a próxima...

- É, pode ter certeza. Seu tio volta de viagem neste fim-de-semana e aí levo você para almoçar lá em casa.

- Tio Andrew?

- Falou que estava morrendo de saudades de você, pequena. – Ela colocou o doce num prato refratário e colocou na geladeira. O cheiro estava ótimo!

- Nana, será que aqueles cervos de que você falou ainda estão pelo bosque?

- Acho que sim... Ben disse que viu algumas lebres também... Está pensando em sair?

- É, estou me sentindo bem e queria aproveitar o sol. – Sorri para ela que respondeu balançando a cabeça.

- Mas e a febre de ontem?

- Ah, já passou, Nana.

- Acho que seu pai vai demorar para acordar... Está bem, mas leve um pedaço de bolo e água. – Ela já ia arrumando um pote e uma garrafinha.

Decidi deixar um bilhete para meu pai, caso eu não voltasse para o almoço, assim ele não se preocuparia comigo.

- Não vá se perder por aí... – Nana ainda recomendou.

- E você vá para casa, antes que eles morram de fome... Tchau Nana! – Dei um beijo na bochecha rosada dela e saí, para dar meu passeio.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Olá povo!!

Gente, confesso que esse foi um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei de escrever, com a exceção do próximo, que amei mais ainda!! Rsrs

E aí como foi o findi?

Poxa, o meu foi tão caidinho.... Sabem quando dizem nos livros "a chuva caía furiosamente"? Pois é, por aqui foi assim... E me deu uma saudade de ler Crepúsculo pela milésima vez... Ainda bem que passou o filme na Sky, pelo menos assim não fico parecendo maluca, pq do jeito que a menina da locadora do vídeo me olha cada vez que eu pego o filme p ver.... rsrs

Obrigada **Camila, Denise, e Dahhi**: vocês me deixaram muito feliz!!!

Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo... e deixem rewies!!!

Bjs!!


	18. Descoberta

**18. Descoberta**

Fui entrando no bosque, o ar frio deixou minha pele arrepiada, mesmo sob a jaqueta de inverno.

Havia pouca luz, apesar do dia de sol: as árvores tinham copas altas e as folhas espessas filtravam a luz, causando uma espécie de penumbra.

Eu andava cautelosa, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível para não afastar os animais. Quase quarenta minutos se passaram e eu não vi um animal sequer. Continuei o passeio na direção oeste até notar algumas árvores conhecidas: cerejeiras, floridas, apesar do inverno.

Lembrei que próximo dessa trilha de cerejeiras havia uma cabana, que minha mãe costumava usar como ateliê de pintura. Como será que estava a cabana, depois de tanto tempo desabitada? Coloquei a mão direita no bolso e tirei algo de lá: o bilhete escrito por minha mãe.

_"Onde o sol se põe em Alvorada." _

A lembrança veio como um raio: eu era pequena, uns oito anos talvez, caminhando pelo bosque, seguindo minha mãe, que vestia uma capa bordô. Eu estava impaciente.

- "Onde vamos mãe?"

- "Vamos onde o sol se põe em Alvorada."

Era isso! Só podia ser a cabana! Eu costumava passar as tardes brincando e lendo, enquanto ela pintava seus quadros e lia livros antigos que eu nunca entendia, sempre espalhados sobre uma mesa. Lembro bem da expressão dela, concentrada na leitura.

A cabana era feita de pedra, coberta de telhas de barro e com um assoalho e madeira rústica. A porta estava fechada. Em volta da cabana haviam flores, lírios, plantados por minha mãe. Estranho, a cabana estava exatamente do mesmo jeito! As ervas daninhas não haviam matado os lírios e as telhas pareciam todas no lugar. Empurrei a porta, que cedeu, num rangido medonho. Entrei cautelosa, na semi-escuridão, sabendo que poderiam haver cobras e aranhas ali dentro. Abri as janelas para que a claridade entrasse já que não havia luz elétrica.

Tudo estava como eu me lembrava: a mesa com cadeiras na sala, cheia de livros; uma estante com livros e fotos; quadros e suportes para lamparinas a óleo nas paredes, uma pequena cama num canto e a lareira, havia um feixe de lenha ao lado da lareira. Olhando mais atentamente, vi cinzas e pedaços de carvão enegrecido. Os quatro cavaletes com as pinturas de minha mãe estavam cobertos por lençóis.

Comecei a olhar a capa dos livros. Alguns volumes eram em francês, vários eram antigos, com as páginas já amareladas. Nada do tal livro de que Linus falara, "Lendas Européias".

Resolvi olhar as pinturas e tirei o lençol da primeira. Era uma pintura inacabada: eu, com uns quatro anos, num balanço atrás da nossa casa, sorrindo com os cabelos balançando ao vento.

O segundo quadro era maior, bem mais inacabado, mas eu podia identificar Nana, Carlos, Ben, tio Andrew, minha mãe ao lado de meu pai Arthur e eu, pequena, sentada no colo dele.

Era incrível como minha mãe era talentosa! E pintava a família... Eu sentia tanta falta dela! Passei a mão sobre a pintura, como se pudesse tocá-la e uma lágrima rolou por meu rosto.

Quando retirei o lençol do último quadro me deparei com a coisa mais assustadora que eu já havia visto: no centro haviam dois enormes olhos vermelhos, semelhantes aos olhos felinos, a figura usava um capuz preto, deixando visíveis apenas os olhos, úmidos por lágrimas vermelhas. O fundo era uma noite de luar, a luz da lua incidia sobre algumas construções de pedra, que não me eram familiares.

Eram os mesmos olhos que eu tinha visto nos meus pesadelos, a única diferença era aquela lágrima, que eu nunca tinha visto. Atordoada pela pintura extremamente real, dei alguns passos para trás, buscando distância daquele olhar. Tropecei em alguma coisa e caí sentada sobre o assoalho da cabana.

.

Estranho, o assoalho era completamente plano, no que eu havia tropeçado? Comecei a tatear o chão e encontrei uma saliência numa tábua. Estava solta, só precisei dar um leve puxão. Pude ver alguma coisa no espaço sob a tábua. Peguei o embrulho, envolto em uma toalha com as iniciais da minha mãe.

Puxei o barbante e abri a toalha. E qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar dentro da toalha, um livro com uma capa de couro, bordô, aparentemente muito antigo: manchado em vários lugares e com as páginas amarelas. E o título: "Lendas Européias ou a História do Caçador."


	19. Predador

**19. Predador**

Música sugerida: How I would die.

.com/watch?v=rP8GhUIRogs

O livro parecia queimar em minhas mãos, as letras douradas da capa faiscavam e eu nem podia acreditar que tinha encontrado o livro que tanto havia procurado! Levantei-me e comecei a folhear suas páginas: haviam vários tipos de letra, todo ele era escrito à mão.

Minhas mãos suavam e minha testa gotejava, apesar de não estar tão quente assim dentro da cabana. Levantei os olhos e mais uma vez, dei de cara com os olhos vermelhos me encarando. Eu não conseguiria ficar ali dentro por mais tempo: enfrentar aqueles olhos, mesmo que só na pintura estava me provocando um intenso mal-estar. Fechei as janelas e a porta, tentando deixar tudo exatamente como havia encontrado.

Assim que saí de lá comecei a me sentir melhor: a vento gelado do inverno me acalmou e eu comecei a pensar num lugar tranqüilo para começar minha leitura. Lembrei de um lugar próximo ao rio, não muito distante de onde eu me estava, em que havia uma grande pedra onde poderia me sentar.

Segui o rio, caminhando sobre as pedras da margem. Sentei na grande pedra, oculta pela vegetação da margem, mas assim que abri o livro, ouvi barulhos nos arbustos da outra margem e parei, congelada no lugar. Lembrando do bando de cervos do qual Nana havia contado, me escondi atrás de uma árvore, com a câmera em punho.

Ajustei o foco, esperando o momento certo, minha máquina era de um modelo antigo, presente de Vivi que sabia que eu gostava de objetos antigos, era daquelas que tem filme, mas era profissional e incluía um poderoso zoom. Em alguns instantes, vi um lindo cervo, um jovem macho de porte imponente que caminhou cautelosamente em direção à margem, bebendo água, sedento, a quinze metros de mim.

Ajustei a máquina para tirar fotos em seqüência, assim eu poderia escolher a melhor imagem, enquanto segurava-a firmemente na mesma posição.

Ouvi um estrondo, como uma grande árvore tombando. Em seguida, senti um vento passar pelas copas altas das árvores. Olhei na direção do cervo, mas ele havia sumido e no lugar onde ele estava antes as pedras pareciam fora de lugar e olhando mais atentamente, percebi uma pequena mancha de sangue sobre as pedras, que logo foram lavadas pelas águas calmas do rio. Saí detrás da árvore, com a câmera na mão, tentando encontrar o cervo e pisei num galho seco no chão. _Perfeito!_ Provavelmente o predador que ainda estava "almoçando" o cervo iria me ouvir, meu coração batia descontrolado...

Esperei em silêncio, sem nada ouvir. Lembrei que no inverno passado, meu pai havia comentado que haviam encontrado muitos cervos e lebres mortas no bosque, provavelmente, caçados por algum leão da montanha ou puma, mas que com os lobos, que nunca atacaram humanos e defendiam seu território de outros predadores, os ataques haviam diminuído, tornando-se mais raros, os lobos achavam mais fácil receber alimento dos humanos, assim não foram mais vistos animais mortos na área do bosque.

Decidi que minha saída deveria ser a mais silenciosa e imperceptível possível, e comecei a caminhar para trás.

Então senti uma _presença_. Meu corpo paralisou e o sangue congelou nas minhas veias, ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio de perigo instintivo percorreu meu corpo.

Olhei ao redor, mas não pude ver o predador, embora fosse extremamente _real_ o sentimento de perigo. Eu podia _sentir _seus olhos sobre mim. Pensei que eu devia estar sentindo a mesma coisa que o cervo, antes do ataque.

Uma descarga de adrenalina percorreu meu corpo, numa ordem clara para me mover, saindo dali rapidamente. Recomecei a andar, cuidando para não pisar em galhos secos que pudessem denunciar minha localização exata.

Andei na direção da margem do rio, pensando que poderia pular na água, na vã esperança de fugir do predador.

Mas havia algo _estranho_. Eu já não sabia dizer se estava escutando sussurros de vozes humanas ou se era só o vento, soprando nas árvores. Parecia que todos os pássaros do bosque de repente haviam silenciado.

Onde é que estavam esses lobos, quando se precisava deles?

Enquanto caminhava sobre as pedras miúdas do rio eu consegui localizar meu "predador", ainda que não soubesse como havia feito isso. Virei-me, olhando para o terceiro galho de um pinheiro, a uns sete ou oito metros do chão. Eu tinha _certeza_ de que estava lá, e quando olhei exatamente nessa direção, a árvore deu uma leve chacoalhada.

Num décimo de segundo, mais rápido do que um piscar de olhos, senti uma rajada de vento passar por mim. Assustada, derrubei a câmera, que ainda segurava com a mão direita, no leito de pedras do rio, espatifando o presente que Vivi me dera.

Da mesma forma como havia pressentido o perigo, senti que o que quer que fosse a criatura, havia ido embora.

Abaixei-me, recolhendo os pedaços molhados da câmera, ou melhor, do que havia _sobrado_ dela.

Considerei as possibilidades e achei melhor me afastar do rio e pegar outro caminho para casa. Comecei a subir uma colina íngreme. Já não sentia mais medo, pelo contrário me sentia _segura. _

Quando cheguei no alto me apoiei no tronco de uma grande árvore e parei para tirar o casaco e apreciar a vista: dali eu podia ver boa parte do bosque, que se estendia até uma cadeia de montanhas, a visão da imensidão verde era incrível, eu podia ouvir os pássaros cantando e até mesmo um casal de lebres passou por mim, sem temor de que eu lhes fizesse mal. A colina era alta, tinha uns quinze metros talvez, eu teria de ser cautelosa para não escorregar ladeira abaixo.

Um segundo de descuido e eu estava rolando pelo tapete de folhas, minhas mãos procuravam apoio em alguma coisa, mas não consegui agarrar em nada.

Comecei a gritar a plenos pulmões, suplicando que alguém me ouvisse. Em pouco tempo a descida estava chegando ao fim, mas não os meus problemas: consegui me agarrar nas raízes de uma grande planta no mesmo instante em que o chão cedeu sob meu peso. Eu havia caído dentro do buraco de uma armadilha para ursos, usada por caçadores ilegais na região, que vendiam a pele desses animais.

Enquanto meu corpo balançava no espaço, olhei para baixo: o buraco era repleto de estacas pontiagudas, se eu caísse ali, meu corpo seria facilmente estraçalhado.

Bem, quem pode ser tão azarada quanto eu levante a mão aí! Pois é, minha sorte (ou azar, dependendo do ponto de vista) é uma coisa fenomenal. Às vezes acho que eu deveria ser alvo de experiências científicas de probabilidades: no meu caso, quando alguma coisa pode dar errado, ela sempre dá...

Minha garganta estava seca, havia gasto meu fôlego com a gritaria na descida e agora? Tentei obter apoio com os pés, mas cada vez que forçava o barranco ele se soltava em grandes torrões de terra, tornando muito mais real a chance de eu cair, pois o buraco aumentava de tamanho a cada tentativa. Minhas mãos suavam e lentamente eu escorregava, e acabei agarrada à raiz somente com a mão direita, sentindo meu corpo balançar perigosamente, cada segundo mais próxima da morte.

Estando tão perto de um fim certo e doloroso fechei os olhos, começando a rezar mentalmente, me desculpando com minha mãe pela minha incapacidade em descobrir qual quer que fosse o meu legado secreto e por deixar meu pai sem família.

Continua...

**PARTE 2**

Música sugerida: Hero.

.com/watch?v=1vlFhKdRu5o&feature=related

Aí, senti alguma coisa fria apertar meu pulso. Antes que eu pudesse abrir os olhos ou tentar gritar, fui puxada para cima e pega no ar pela cintura. Abri meu olhos, não acreditando que meu salvamento era real, e contemplei meu salvador: Richard!

- Você está bem?

Eu não conseguia responder, senti minha pele se arrepiar sob seu toque e me perdi dentro da imensidão dourada de seu olhar.

- Lara?

Olhei em volta atordoada, tentando me esquivar de seus olhos e fiquei ainda mais confusa: estávamos a uns cinco metros do buraco! Como é que havíamos andado? Richard parecia forte, mas era impossível me tirar de lá e atravessar esses cinco metros com um só movimento!

- Co-como você chegou aqui?

- Eu ouvi gritos... – ele me olhava com uma expressão preocupada. – Está machucada?

- Não, eu acho que não... – Dei uma olhada nos braços e pernas, tudo parecia estar no lugar, exceto por uma ardência no pulso, no lugar onde Richard tinha me puxado. Passei a mão pelo local, vermelho.

- Machuquei você?

- Não, só está ardendo um pouco... O que _você_ estava fazendo no bosque?

- Eu moro aqui perto e estava indo devolver uma coisa... – Richard colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta marrom e tirou um objeto prateado.

- Meu celular?

- Você deve ter deixado cair ontem, no meu carro... – Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, parecia preocupado.

- O que foi?

- Você está _tão_ pálida... Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Eu acho que já acordei assim hoje, mas estou bem. – Fiz menção de me virar e tomar o caminho de volta, mas senti sua mão em meu braço.

- Aonde vai?

- Eu vou para casa, ora!

- Desse jeito?

- Que jeito? – Ele apontou sorridente para meus cabelos...

Eu devia estar parecendo a menina da selva, com a "juba" cheia de folhas! Minhas mãos estavam sujas e meu jeans favorito estava arruinado! E minha jaqueta, que havia tirado no topo da colina, provavelmente estava no fundo do buraco.

Comecei a tirar as folhas do cabelo e da roupa, mas ainda estava suja. E tive de encarar o sorriso de pura diversão no rosto dele.

- Vai parar de rir de mim?

- Não estou rindo _de_ você, estou rindo _com_ você...

- Richard, eu não estou rindo. – Enquanto eu estava carrancuda ele permanecia com um ar divertido. Um vento passou e de repente me senti gelada. Ele tirou a jaqueta e me ofereceu, num gesto cavalheiresco. Eu não havia notado antes, mas haviam pingos de sangue na manga de sua camisa bege.

- Richard, acho que você se machucou... – Apontei para a camisa e ele me olhou muito surpreso.

- Ah, isso não é m... Nada. – Ele estava incomodado, a testa estava franzida e o maxilar tenso eu não queria perturbar meu "herói" e achei melhor não falar mais sobre isso. Começamos a caminhar de volta para minha casa.

- E você o que faz no bosque?

- Vim dar um passeio, tirar umas fotos... Nana me falou que haviam cervos por aqui. Acabei encontrando a cabana que minha mãe usava como ateliê.

- Sei onde fica... É na direção da minha casa.

- Estava tudo do jeito como eu me lembrava... As telas estavam sobre os cavaletes, livros sobre a mesa... – Parei de falar, sentindo um nó se formando na garganta.

- Sente falta dela. – Não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação dele.

Assenti com a cabeça, sem conseguir falar.

- Vai a New Orleans, na segunda-feira? – Percebendo meu desconforto ele mudou de assunto.

- Não falei com meu pai ainda.

- Mas quer ir? – Ele me olhava com um ar esperançoso.

- Quero. – Sorri encabulada para ele.

- Eu conheço bem a cidade, posso mostrar lugares muito bonitos que não estão previstos no programa da excursão...

- Eu iria gostar... – Nós dois sorrimos, mas acho que só eu me senti uma boba...

Chegamos próximo de casa, onde terminava o bosque e eu fiquei triste por ter de me separar dele.

- Então vejo você na segunda-feira...

- Espera! E a jaqueta? – As mangas eram muito grandes para mim e enrolei-as nas mãos, apertando-a ao meu redor sem perceber.

- Pode ficar, eu pego com você outro dia. – Uma parte de mim queria dizer que não, mas pra falar a verdade, eu ficaria muito feliz em ter algo dele comigo.

- Obrigada... Por tudo... De novo... – Estava começando a sentir as bochechas arderem.

- À seu dispor. – Ele fez uma mesura, como nos filmes antigos e eu senti meu coração derreter. Seu sorriso era sincero, como naquela primeira vez em que nos vimos e eu me senti grata por estar perto de um ser humano tão perfeito...

Fiquei olhando enquanto ele se afastava e me peguei sorrindo sem razão.

Entrei pela cozinha, o mais sorrateiramente possível para que meu pai não me pegasse toda suja e com a jaqueta de Richard. Mas havia apenas um bilhete com uma maça, em cima da mesa.

**"Lara, **Fui ver um paciente no hospital, me encontre na cidade às 19h para jantarmos juntos. Uma maçã por dia faz bem ao coração... Papai."

Enquanto subia as escadas fui comendo a maçã. No quarto pude ver o tamanho do estrago: eu parecia um desses andarilhos errantes, suja de terra e folhas... Mas pelo menos eu tinha a jaqueta de Richard. Inspirei fundo seu perfume delicioso mais uma vez... E suspirei.

Tirei a jaqueta e lembrei de olhar a câmera, que estava dentro da bolsa. Na verdade, olhei o que restava dela: estava destroçada. Comecei a secar com uma toalha, tentando salvar algum pedaço. Vivi ia ficar brava por eu ter sido tão desastrada! Era uma câmera antiga e cara, já não fabricavam mais esse modelo e Vivi havia me dado porque sabia o quanto eu gostava de fotografar "à moda antiga". Olhando as partes atentamente, percebi o rolo de filme intacto, protegido da umidade por causa de uma tampa metálica. Bem, pelo menos havia sobrado _alguma coisa_... Guardei o filme numa bolsa e depois fui tomar um banho.

Depois de uma ducha quente e demorada, deitei na cama, para começar a ler o livro de minha mãe. Eram dezesseis horas em ponto.

* * *

Olá!

E aí como foi a semana? E o fim-de-semana?

Eu to q nem louca, estudando, pq o dia do meu concurso está chegando....

Findi chuvoso, com temporal e tudo, mas tudo bem...

Resolvi postar dois capítulos, pq achei tão pequeno!

Espero que gostem, Esse, em especial, é um dos meus favoritos, pq tem um suspense... hehe

Bj, e boa leitura!!


	20. O livro

**20.**** O Livro**

As letrinhas douradas pareciam faiscar na capa do livro e abri na primeira página. Havia uma inscrição em francês: "_La Fraternité de la Fleur" _e a seguir o desenho de um lírio.

Tudo parecia ter sido escrito à mão, mas a caligrafia era impecável: com letras alongadas e elegantes, como nos registros antigos.

_**Capítulo I – A Lenda de Selene.**_

Há muitos séculos, quando o tempo não era contado e deuses e humanos viviam em harmonia, a deusa Selene, filha de Hipérion e Tea, possuía uma beleza sem igual: sua aparência era jovem e tinha a face tão branca quanto a neve, cabelos da cor de ouro, e viajava em uma carruagem prata puxada por dois cavalos. Fascinada pelos humanos desceu de seu trono no céu e passeou pela terra, andando entre os humanos.

Andando pelos prados, avistou um belo pastor de ovelhas que dormia sereno, cujo nome era Endymion. A deusa da lua se apaixonou por este mortal, o que, resultou no nascimento de uma filha, chamada Serena. Mas Endymion era, apenas um ser humano, e assim suscetível ao envelhecimento e à morte.

Selene não podia suportar a idéia de perder seu amado e estava determinada a outorgar-lhe a vida eterna. Para assegurar que Endymion permanecesse eternamente jovem, pediu a Perséfone para roubar uma poção de Hades que faria com que Endymion vivesse para sempre.

Entretanto Perséfone tinha inveja do amor de Selene e Endymeon e deu a deusa algumas sementes de romã, dizendo-lhe para transfomá-las em pó e misturar à bebida do jobem pastor.

Endymion bebeu e em seguida começou a agonizar, tomado por uma dor lancinante, semelhante ao fogo do inferno que durou três dias e três noites: as sementes eram provenientes do Mundo dos Mortos e qualquer mortal que as comesse estaria condenado à morte. Desesperada, Selene deu a Endymeon a ambrosia dos deuses, que havia roubado de Zeus e que tinha o poder de curar todos os tipos de feridas. Ao findar deste período, sua transformação estava completa: ao invés de ter a vida eterna o belo pastor se tornou um não-morto, alimentando-se do sangue de outras criaturas viventes.

Endymeon permanecia belo, mais ainda do que antes mas sua natureza havia mudado e agora sentia uma sede incontrolável de _sangue_, sangue humano.

Zeus ordenou que Selene destruísse Endymion. A deusa o destruiu, mas pereceu junto à seu amado. Cada vítima de Endymion que sobrevivera ao ataque transformava-se também num não-morto. A tarefa de exterminar estes seres foi passada à seus descentes.

Como pena por enganar Selene, Zeus ordenou que Perséfone concedesse seu filho Zix à tarefa de caçar a raça maldita criada por Endymion, fundindo sua alma à de um filhote de Cérbero, o cão de três cabeças.

Os descendentes de Selene têm vários dons, úteis à sua tarefa de caçador: a capacidade de julgar o condenado tendo acesso à sua mente; a habilidade de utilizar os elementos da natureza e o poder sobre o fogo, único elemento capaz de eliminar completamente o não-morto. Os descendentes de Selene também são chamados "filhos da luz".

Os descendentes de Zix, filho de Hades e Perséfone são capazes de se transformar em grandes lobos e rastrear o não-morto e depois retornar à forma humana, auxiliando ao caçador, sendo a ele sempre sujeitos.

O não-morto é uma criatura extremamente atraente, possui a pele clara, semelhante ao mármore e fria como a neve que cai sobre os Cárpatos; seus olhos são vermelhos, por causa do sangue de suas vítimas. É incrivelmente forte e rápido. Atrai os humanos com seus olhos e sua voz hipnotizante. É capaz de desenvolver outras habilidades, de acordo com sua personalidade.

Quando o último _frio_ for exterminado, a tarefa dos descendentes de Selene e Zix estará completa e poderão descansar nos Campos Elíseos junto dos seus.

Esta é a história do surgimento do não-morto, também chamado de _frio_ e designado em várias línguas pelos mais diversos nomes: em grego Vrykolakas; Ekimmu na Babilônia; na língua antiga wempti (significa "beber"); Murony na Valáquia; na Rússia e em outras terras eslavas, vampir ( palavra derivada da linguagem Magyar a palavra russa significa "beber"); Em sânscrito, o monstro era "Baital"; Latim "vampyrus", para os romanos "nesuferit", que vem do Latim, e significa "não sofrer" ou mesmo "intolerável"; no termo romeno "o impuro" – necuratul; Germânico "Blutsaeuger" (literalmente, sanguessuga) e o francês "Le Vampire"; em Inglês vampire ou vampyre, derivada de sons da língua eslava: "upior" ou "upyr", e então resultou em "vampyre", "vampir" e então, "vampire" e hoje Vampiro.

Algumas ilustrações, muito bem feitas, de Selene e Endymion ocupavam as páginas centrais.

Nas páginas seguintes do livro estavam descritas formas de exterminar vampiros e os nomes de caçadores célebres, acompanhados de lobisomens-rastreadores (o correto seria dizer que eram metamorfos, mas já que eram denominados assim no livro...) que os ajudaram. Depois, haviam relatos de perseguição de vampiros pelo leste europeu e das guerras ocorridas no período medieval. Eram relatos curiosos, com expressões antigas, às vezes continham palavras em outros idiomas como latim e grego, embora o inglês e o francês fossem predominantes. Parece que o professor Linus tinha razão quanto à linguagem rebuscada do livro.

Encontrei o que deveria ser uma árvore genealógica, pois continha vários nomes, descritos em seqüência. Os últimos nomes me chamaram a atenção: Alexander du Montfort e Leona geraram a Lucien, Willian e Gabriel. Nos duzentos anos seguintes nenhuma menina nasceu em nenhum dos clãs dos caçadores, e a raça dos caçadores beirava a extinção. Alexander apaixonou-se pela humana Elizabeth, que morreu ao dar a luz a última menina da estirpe dos caçadores: _Alais du Montfort_.

Alais du Montfort? Eu já conhecia esse nome de algum lugar? Lembrei: era o nome que havia no mausoléu da família... Epa... Será que Alais era o nome de minha mãe? Era bem possível, já que meu segundo nome era Elizabeth, o nome de minha avó!

Virei a página e vi a inconfundível caligrafia de minha mãe.

_ "A seguir, as crônicas de Alais du Montfort, filha de Elizabeth e Alexander, caçadora, descendente de Selene, filha da luz." _

Imediatamente, lembrei das palavras na carta "você é filha da luz". Espera aí... Quer dizer que... Não, não seria possível... Essas histórias não passavam de lendas, invenções do folclore medieval para explicar fatos incompreendidos que hoje são facilmente explicados pela ciência! Ou não?

Eu fiquei confusa, olhando para o livro... Que maluquice! Pensando bem lobisomens, vampiros e caçadores não faziam muito sentido... Mas então por que minha mãe manteria isso com tanto segredo? Minha mãe nunca foi do tipo que prega peças, então não poderia ser uma piada, como se ela tivesse encontrado um livro antigo e inserido seu nome ali... Se fosse só uma simples história, uma lenda, ela deixaria o livro na biblioteca, junto com todos os outros, não haveria necessidade de esconder...

Passei para a próxima página, mas o livro terminava ali. Como assim? Não eram as crônicas de Alais? Prestando mais atenção, notei que as páginas haviam sido arrancadas, fragmentos de papel e marcas de uma navalha profunda marcavam o livro.

Ótimo, então minha "caça ao tesouro" não terminaria ali...

Todo o cansaço da caminhada e as emoções do dia me dominaram e eu senti meus olhos pesando, até adormecer com o livro entre as mãos.

Sonhei com minha mãe.

**Parte 2**

Ela estava sentada ao piano, e eu entrava na biblioteca. Percebendo minha presença, ela fazia sinal para que eu sentasse ao lado dela, na banqueta.

- Mãe? Isso é real?

- De uma certa forma sim, querida. – Senti sua mão afagar meu rosto, enquanto uma lágrima corria pelo canto do meu olho. Ela, no entanto, sorria, e estava exatamente da maneira como eu a vira pela última vez.

- Mãe eu senti tanto sua falta!

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas você precisa prestar atenção no que vou dizer. – Ela olhou dentro dos meus olhos e era como se eu estivesse vendo o reflexo dos meus próprios olhos, naquele inconfundível tom violeta.

- É verdade o que está no livro?

- Sim.

Fiquei esperando, boquiaberta enquanto ela me olhava séria.

- Eu não lhe contei antes, porque você era muito pequena... Não iria entender e, também... Eu não queria que você crescesse acreditando, como eu, que existe no mundo somente o que é bom ou mau... Às vezes, as pessoas não podem escolher o que são, filha. Eu errei por muito tempo, acreditando que se pudesse exterminar todo o mau, faria deste mundo um lugar melhor. Nunca havia parado para pensar, só fazia o que havia aprendido. Mas conheci alguém que me fez ver que existiam muito mais coisas do que eu julgava ser "certo". Tenho certeza de que você é capaz de expandir seus conhecimentos muito mais do que eu. Andrew e Linus podem responder suas perguntas. Não tenha medo, eu estarei sempre com você.

Ela levantou-se, percebi que ela iria "embora". Segurei sua mão.

- Mãe, onde estão as outras páginas?

- Procure o Padre Simon, em New Orleans. Ninguém sabe sobre você, por isso tenha cuidado. – Ela sorriu e soltou minha mão, sumindo no meio de uma neblina.

Abri os olhos, percebendo que ainda estava deitada na cama, mas havia deixado o livro cair no chão, com um estrondo. Quando fui apanhá-lo, percebi que a contra capa estava se soltando e havia _alguma coisa_ ali. Com cuidado, descolei a última página, só para descobrir mais uma surpresa de minha mãe: um pingente de diamante, em forma de lágrima, que minha mãe nunca tirava estava ali dentro. Segurei-o com cuidado na palma da minha mão. Quantos segredos mais poderiam haver nesta família?

./_Mti0atXS2Pc/RgxfU0iuRjI/AAAAAAAAADo/he_

.

_*_*_*_*_*_

Olá!

Como estão??

Resolvi postar mais um capítulo, mesmo sem nenhum comentário... snif...snif...

Se gostaram, comentem.

Boa semana, bjs


	21. Antipatia

**21. Antipatia**

Meu celular começou a tocar, era meu pai. Aí me dei conta de que já estava escurecendo e eu tinha esquecido de me arrumar para ir jantar com ele.

- Pai?

- Vem jantar comigo, filha?

- Vou sim, só preciso me arrumar e já estou indo...

- Vou te esperar no Flora's, então. Até mais.

- Ok.

Será que era impressão minha ou meu pai estava animado? Devia ter sido um bom dia de trabalho, geralmente isso acontecia quando as cirurgias e pós-operatórios iam bem, ele costumava voltar assobiando para casa, mas isso era um fato raro nos últimos anos. Coloquei o pingente em volta do pescoço e fui me arrumar.

Enquanto passava a chapinha no cabelo e um batom (e quem disse que um pouco de vaidade faz mal?), fiquei pensando nas coisas que tinha lido e no sonho. Eu nunca teria acreditado se alguém tivesse me dito que vampiros e lobisomens eram seres reais... Mas minha mãe havia dito... Se tudo isso era verdade, então o mundo era um lugar realmente perigoso... me descuidei por um segundo e a chapinha que estava sobre a pia do banheiro encostou no pulso da mão direita. Foi o que bastou para que começasse a latejar, como se fosse uma ferida aberta e não uma simples queimadura. Peguei uma faixa e passei em volta do pulso. Com uma jaqueta por cima e um pouco de sorte, meu pai sequer notaria.

Peguei minha bolsa e dirigi meu carro (ainda estou me acostumando... meu carro...), e de repente me dei conta do fato de que talvez meu pai sempre soubesse que tudo isso era real... Talvez fosse disso que minha mãe estivesse falando na carta, não? E certamente ele não iria me dizer nada sobre isso, o mais provável é que me mandasse de volta ao internato, e eu ficaria sem resposta alguma sobre tudo isso.

Estacionei em frente ao restaurante e pelo vidro, vi meu pai sentado numa das mesas, conversando animadamente com Flora, a dona do restaurante. Talvez fosse esse o motivo da animação... Eles riam, descontraídos. É obvio que fiquei um pouco enciumada, mas feliz, afinal ele está sozinho há tanto tempo... E o restaurante fica bem em frente ao hospital... Flora é solteira e mora com o irmão e a cunhada, ela é dona do único restaurante da cidade e seu irmão é dono do posto de combustíveis, que fica bem ao lado. O restaurante é típico do interior: toalha xadrez na mesa com um pequeno vaso de flores, comida caseira e cortinas cor-de-rosa nas janelas.

Quando fui colocar a chave no bolso da jaqueta percebi que tinha algo dentro: o filme da minha máquina fotográfica. Fiquei olhando o rolinho de filme, curiosa para saber como seriam as fotos e vi, do outro lado da rua uma loja de fotografias dessas que revelam as fotos em uma hora. Fui até lá e entreguei o filme ao balconista que sorridente garantiu que entregaria dentro de uma hora e fui para o restaurante.

Quando entrei, o sininho da porta fez barulho, mas eles não perceberam minha presença até eu chegar muito próximo da mesa e pigarrear. Meu pai ficou visivelmente embaraçado. Cumprimentei Flora e sentei. Ela me deu o cardápio e saiu rapidamente.

- Então pai... – Lancei-lhe um sorrisinho malicioso e ele baixou os olhos, fingindo súbito interesse no cardápio.

- Já pediu?

- Hum.. Não... Eu estava esperando por você... Você gostava muito da torta assada de frango, que tal esse?

- Claro pai, pode ser.

Fizemos o pedido e Flora, ainda bem risonha, trouxe uma coca, que fui sorvendo lentamente, enquanto um silêncio estranho se instalou entre nós. Não precisávamos falar, e eu gostava disso, já que não poderia compartilhar com ele nenhuma das recentes descobertas sobre minha mãe ou sobre o que havia lido. Algumas vezes percebia que meu pai suspirava e me olhava incomodado, mas não falava nada. Flora trouxe os pedidos e nós já estávamos comendo, quando lembrei que tinha de pedir para ele assinar a autorização, para que eu pudesse viajar na segunda-feira.

- Pai? Eu tenho que falar com você...

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele esperava que eu continuasse.

- Vamos fazer uma excursão de uma semana a New Orleans e eu gostaria de ir...

- E quem vai? Alguém que eu conheça?

- Sim, Ben vai, ele é da turma de literatura avançada.

- Você quer dizer Benjamin? É amiga dele?

- Claro pai, nos conhecemos há muito tempo lembra? – Ele ficou olhando para o papel, pensativo.

- Posso ir? – insisti mais uma vez.

- Pode. Mas tem de me prometer que será cuidadosa... New Orleans é uma cidade grande e perigosa.

- Eu vou tomar cuidado, pai. – Só depois disso ele assinou a folha.

Continuamos a refeição ao som de uma música country horrorosa, quando o sininho da porta tocou e ergui meus olhos para ver quem chegava. Ben e seu pai Karl entraram e meu pai fez sinal para que sentassem conosco.

- Boa noite, Arthur, Lara. – Karl puxou a aba do chapéu de xerife, cumprimentando-nos, evitando voltar o rosto na direção da luz. Ele tinha uma enorme cicatriz que ia do olho esquerdo até o peito. Lembro que meu pai tratou dele quando eu era pequena, havia sido atacado por um urso na floresta. A cicatriz me causava arrepios, mas eu sentia muita pena dele, e tentava não olhá-lo muito, para que ele não ficasse embaraçado.

- Boa noite.

- Oi Lara! – Ben estava _muito_ feliz... Por que eu tinha a impressão de que logo veria um rabo abanando?

- Ouvi falar muito de você esses dias, mocinha. – Karl tinha um jeito meio antigo de falar, típico de cidadezinha do interior.

- Pai!! – O protesto de Ben foi imediato.

- O que foi? Vocês não são amigos?

- Somos, temos algumas aulas juntos... – Eu tentei disfarçar o meu próprio constrangimento.

- Isso é bom... – Meu pai estava sorrindo, satisfeito.

- É o que eu digo Arthur, essas crianças crescem rápido demais... – Ele fez um cafuné desajeitado na cabeleira de Benjamin.

- Eu sei... – Meu pai me fitava como se eu ainda fosse uma garotinha do jardim de infância.

- Jantando na cidade hoje, Karl?

- Ana está na casa de Diná, preparando as coisas para o almoço de amanhã e nos enxotou de casa... Disse que já ajudei o suficiente pescando o peixe... Vocês estão convidados para o almoço de amanhã, viu? Não podem faltar.

- Claro, não é pai? – Eu não iria perder a oportunidade de saborear a lasanha da Nana de jeito nenhum! Meu pai me olhou e limitou-se a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente, com a boca cheia.

- Verdade, Lara? Vai ser muito legal! Vou te levar para fazer trilha com a galera, no bosque!

Enquanto escutava os planos de Ben para o sábado, notei um ar de cumplicidade entre Karl e meu pai e não gostei nada disso...

A porta se abriu e instantaneamente senti um arrepio subir pela espinha: _alguém_ estava entrando. Era Richard e seu pai, Linus, que haviam abastecido no posto e vinham pagar a conta no balcão anexo ao restaurante.

Linus cumprimentou meu pai e Karl, enquanto se dirigia ao balcão. Ben imediatamente fez uma careta de desgosto, torcendo o nariz. O rosto de Karl parecia uma máscara de pedra, mas eu percebia um ódio latente... Meu pai foi extremamente antipático, retribuindo o cumprimento apenas por obrigação. Enquanto Linus pagava Richard me olhou, de um jeito _estranho_. Ele estava... _triste? _Eles saíram assim que Joel, dono do posto, entregou o troco a Linus.

Eu tinha vontade de sair correndo atrás dele. Sua expressão de dor me cortava o coração. Por que meu pai foi tão antipático com eles? Senti meu pulso arder por baixo da bandagem. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Lá gente!!!

Obrigada pelas rewies!!

Espero q tenham gostado do capítulo!!

Muitas revelações... e mistério....

Não esqueçam de fazer uma autora feliz, viu!?

Bj e boa semana!!


	22. A verdade parte 1

**22. A verdade**

Alguns minutos depois eu já tinha terminado a refeição e me lembrei que precisava pegar as fotos na loja. Pedi licença e saí, enquanto eles discutiam sobre futebol.

Fui até a loja, onde o funcionário só esperava por mim para fechar.

- Como ficaram as fotos? – Eu estava curiosa.

- Eu só coloquei o filme na máquina e depois tirei moça. – Ele estava com uma aparência cansada.

Enquanto ele ia até os fundos da loja buscar o pacote, me lembrei de Vivi. Senti uma saudade tão grande dela! Ela me conhecia muito bem, por isso tinha me dado a máquina fotográfica, de um modelo antigo, como eu sonhava, no meu aniversário. Eu estava longe dela e das outras meninas... Mesmo me sentindo feliz por estar com meu pai, morando em minha cidade natal novamente, eu estava com saudades da rotina do internato, das vezes em que íamos para a cozinha no meio da noite para roubar um pote de sorvete...

Quando o homem voltou, eu paguei e saí, balançando a cabeça para tentar afastar a saudade. Assim que cheguei na rua, ouvi o sininho da porta do restaurante tilintar. Guardei o pacote com as fotos dentro da bolsa.

Meu pai vinha conversando amigavelmente com Karl e Ben.

- Você acha mesmo que o Hill's vai ganhar o campeonato?

- É claro!

- Então é mais maluco do que eu imaginava!

Todos eles riram juntos, enquanto eu me aproximava.

- Pegou as fotos, filha?

- Sim. Vai para casa comigo?

- Não, tenho que ficar e monitorar um paciente.

- Então eu já vou indo, está tarde... – Eu ainda queria chegar em casa e ler o livro novamente.

Despedi-me deles e já ia entrando no carro quando Ben veio correndo atrás de mim.

- Lara!

- O que foi?

- Está tudo bem? Estou achando você tão pálida hoje... – Ele me lançou um olhar profundo, esperando por uma explicação.

- Eu só estou com saudades das minhas amigas do internato... – Minha desculpa pareceu convencê-lo, ele baixou o olhar, achando interessante o xadrez no punho de sua camisa.

- O almoço amanhã... Você vai, não é? – Seus olhos brilhavam, cheios de esperança.

- Vou sim.

- Então eu passo para te pegar... Às dez horas, ok?

- Claro, espero você.

Ele ficou me olhando, depois olhou na direção do beco, atrás da lojinha de fotos, com uma expressão de desagrado.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa?

- Não, não precisa, estou acostumada a ficar sozinha.

- Tome cuidado... Até amanhã. – Ele deu um sorriso largo, sincero.

- Até lá. – Tentei retribuir, mas logo fiquei envergonhada e baixei o olhar. Vi uma coisa esquisita: Ben tinha uma marca vermelha no braço, na verdade, era uma cicatriz, recente, e bem vermelha. Nada demais, certo? Garotos se machucam por aí, foi o que eu disse a mim mesma.

Sinceramente não sei como cheguei em casa, só me dei conta de que havia chegado quando coloquei o carro na garagem.

Logo eu estava na cama, com o livro nas mãos. Li por mais de uma hora, a leitura era cansativa, haviam trechos do livro que realmente fizeram meu estômago revirar, com descrições detalhadas de formas de extermínio de vampiros. Que imaginação! Eu não conseguia aceitar que tudo isso pudesse ser verdade.

Deixei o livro de lado e liguei o computador, para ver meus e-mails. Havia um de Vivi:

"Oi.

O que aconteceu? Não me escreveu mais! Tá doente?

Aqui no colégio está tudo tão parado... Pelo menos temos um PROFESSOR (sim um homem!!), esse ano: Edson Wall. Uma pena que ele tenha SESSENTA anos e um cheiro de mofo insuportável... arg!!

Espero notícias suas... E do gatinho, é claro.

Beijos, Vivi".

Escrevi, dizendo que Richard era legal, e que eu estava gostando dele. Falei da escola, de Benjamin, e finalizei contando da excursão na próxima semana.

Quando terminei, resolvi pesquisar no Google. O tema era óbvio: vampiros.

Cliquei na primeira referência, da Wikipedia: apareceram fatos básicos, já de conhecimento comum:

_"__Segundo a lenda, __vampiro__ é um ente __mitológico__ que se alimenta de __sangue__humano__. O vampiro é um personagem muito comum na literatura de horror e mitológica, existindo tantas versões do seu mito quanto existem usos desse conceito. Alguns pontos em comum são o facto de ele precisar de sangue (preferencialmente humano) para sobreviver, de não poder sair na luz do __Sol__, de se transformar em __morcego__ e de poder ser posto em torpor temporário por uma __estaca__ no __coração__. Segundo a lenda, os vampiros podem controlar animais daninhos e noturnos, podem desaparecer numa névoa e possuem um poder de sedução muito forte. Formas de combatê-los incluiriam o uso de objetos com valor sagrado tais como hóstia consagrada, rosários, metais consagrados, __alhos__, água benta, etc. Histórias sobre vampiros são bastante antigas e aparecem na mitologia de muitos países, principalmente dos da __Europa__ e do __Médio Oriente__, na mitologia da __Suméria__ e __Mesopotâmia__, onde surge como filho de __Lilith__, se confundindo com __Incubus__. Contudo as referências mais antigas a seres vampíricos vêm do __Antigo Egipto__, destacando-se neste mitologia a sanguinária __Sekhmet__ e o __Khonsu__ do Pre-Dinástico."_

Encontrei uma lista de filmes e livros inspirados no tema: Blade, Entrevista com o Vampiro, Drácula 2000, Rainha dos Condenados, Anjos da Noite e o mais recente e o único da lista que eu não conhecia, Crepúsculo.

A sinopse do filme era muito interessante. Suspirando, decidi que veria na primeira oportunidade.

Fui pegar o celular na bolsa e encontrei o pacote com as fotos. Sentei na cama para ver como haviam ficado as últimas imagens que minha câmera havia registrado.

O que eu vi me deixou sem fala.

Por um momento pensei que estivesse tendo alucinações. Eram imagens em seqüência do cervo, que bebia água na beira do rio, a imagem seguinte era um _borrão_ marrom, próximo do cervo e a outra imagem me gelou o sangue: era Richard, ajoelhado sobre o cervo, que estava caído na beira da água. A última imagem na seqüência era da mancha de sangue sobre uma pedra.

Olhei atentamente, examinando a imagem, mas não tinha dúvidas de que era o rosto de Richard ali. Eu podia vê-lo claramente, ele usava a jaqueta marrom que havia me emprestado, naquela mesma tarde.

Eu não podia acreditar! O que Richard estava fazendo com o cervo? O mais surpreendente é que eu nunca teria visto isso se não fosse pelas fotos... Foi tudo tão rápido!

As palavras cruzaram minha mente como um raio: "O não-morto é uma criatura extremamente _atraente_, possui a _pele clara_, semelhante ao mármore e _fria..._ É incrivelmente _forte e rápido_".

Mas o livro se referia a... Vampiros?

Eu estava relutante em admitir... Essas _coisas_ não são reais!

Pensei que havia lido demais e estava no meio de um pesadelo. Belisquei meu braço. Obviamente eu estava consciente.

Enquanto minha lógica me forçava a aceitar, meu coração se recusava veementemente.

Lembrei de seu toque gelado, o olhar hipnotizante, a maneira como eu me sentia tonta perto dele, a voz melodiosa... Como Richard havia me tirado tão rápido daquele buraco...

Olhei as fotos novamente.

É claro que minha mente fez a conexão. Era um fato óbvio. A verdade.

_Richard é um vampiro._

Soltei imediatamente as fotos, colocando as mãos sobre a boca, evitando emitir um grito de terror.

Se Richard era mesmo um... Bem, então a verdade é que ele era um _monstro_. E eu estava _gostando_ de um monstro. Eu estava _apaixonada_ por um _assassino_.

Se eu admitisse o fato de que tudo que estava no livro também era verdade, então eu descendia de uma linhagem de caçadores dessas _coisas_...

Senti as lágrimas descerem quentes pela minha face. Um misto de desapontamento e revolta tomou conta de mim: _por que ninguém me contou isso antes_? Como puderam deixar que isso acontecesse?

Mas se eu pensasse bem, as atitudes de Richard não eram as de um _assassino_.

Primeiro lembrei do dia em que ele me trouxe em casa e da nossa conversa:

"- _Ela é sempre muito impulsiva... E costuma julgar antes de conhecer..._

- Mas você não é assim.

- _Não. Eu já fui julgado antes de poder mostrar quem eu era e posso dizer que não foi muito agradável..._

A seguir lembrei das palavras de minha mãe, no sonho:

_- "Eu não queria que você crescesse acreditando, como eu, que existe no mundo somente o que é bom ou mau... Às vezes, as pessoas não podem escolher o que são, filha."_

Às vezes as pessoas não podem escolher o que são... Talvez Richard não fosse assim _tão_ mau...

Na verdade, eu não poderia dizer que Richard era um _assassino_. Tudo que a foto mostrava era que ele estava... Como dizer... "Se alimentando" de um cervo, não de um _humano_.

Nossa conversa no bosque me veio à mente:

"_- Richard, acho que você se machucou... – Apontei para a camisa e ele me olhou muito surpreso._

_- Ah, isso não é m... Nada."_

Lembrei de sua expressão incomodada: a testa estava franzida e o maxilar tenso.

E se sua frase quisesse dizer outra coisa? E se ele quisesse dizer "Esse sangue não é... _Meu_"?

Não, Richard não era mau. Eu tinha uma estranha certeza disso.

Ele havia dito que já havia sido julgado antes de poder mostrar quem era...

E minha mãe havia dito que _nem tudo_ é completamente bom nem mau...

Eu precisava dar a ele o benefício da dúvida.

Isso levantou uma nova questão: se Richard era um vampiro, então sua família também era... Pensando bem, o que todos eles tinham em comum eram os olhos, naquele tom de ouro líquido, e meu livro falava em "olhos vermelhos do sangue de suas vítimas...".

Na carta, minha mãe apontava Linus como um "amigo fiel". Se ela o considerava um amigo, então ele não era mau.

Eu _sentia_ que Richard não era mau. Eu tinha tanta certeza que poderia apostar minha vida nisso.

Minha mente fervia com cada nova descoberta. Eu comecei a pensar... Lembrar seria o termo mais correto.

Admitindo que vampiros e caçadores existem, estaria justificada a antipatia de Beatrix por mim, assim como as reações de Karl, Ben e de meu pai, no restaurante ao ver Linus e Richard.

Mas alguma coisa estava faltando. Os lobisomens ou rastreadores, conforme o livro, também deveriam existir. Pensando bem, o meu amigo na floresta sempre me pareceu inteligente e grande demais para um lobo comum... Como será que ele tinha ficado depois daquele machucado? Ben tinha uma cicatriz... Ele não gostava de Richard... Então... Benjamin também era um lobisomem... Ben era o lobo preto!

Que ótimo... Todos têm segredos por aqui...

Me senti a mais perfeita idiota.

Será que eles nunca iriam me contar?

Aquela noite no escritório, em que ouvi Nana e meu pai ...

_- Precisa contar a ela Arthur..._

_- Não!_

_- Sabe que é inevitável, ela vai descobrir sozinha..._

Sentia meu corpo arder. Uma revolta crescente explodiu, até me tomar por completo.

Eu ainda estava chorando, só que agora de raiva. Peguei as chaves do carro e desci correndo as escadas.

Meu pai tinha que me dar explicações!

Eu dirigia feito uma louca pela estrada enquanto as lágrimas nublavam minha visão. Passava de meia-noite e a neblina, típica da região começava a se formar. Eu não estava prestando atenção, quando vi um cervo parado no meio da estrada.

Freei, num movimento brusco, o que o fez rodopiar algumas vezes. Ouvi um estouro. Quando o carro parou completamente, desci, para ver o estrago. Um pneu dianteiro furado. E um pequeno amassado no capô...

Olhei para trás, com medo do que iria ver... E lá estava o pequeno filhote de cervo, caído no chão.

Corri até lá e me ajoelhei no chão. O pequeno cervo me olhava, respirando com dificuldade.

- Oh, por favor, me desculpe! Eu sou um desastre mesmo! O que eu vou fazer?

Voltei até o carro e abri o capô, só para ver o lugar do estepe vazio. Não havia trazido bolsa, nem celular. Não tinha nada para pedir ajuda ou fazer algum curativo.

Voltei para o lado do cervo. Por minha causa um animalzinho inocente iria morrer...

Depois de uns minutos, parada em meio à neblina, _senti_ que não estava só. Cuidadosamente olhei em volta, mas não conseguia distinguir ninguém, por causa do nevoeiro.

- Eu sei que você está aí. Podemos parar com o esconde-esconde? – Eu estava muito irritada, por causa das descobertas e do acidente. O fato de estar sozinha, numa estrada deserta, coberta de neblina não ajudava em nada para que eu me acalmasse.

A figura veio caminhando lentamente em minha direção e parou ainda distante uns três metros. Eu sabia que era ele. Meu coração dizia, eu não precisava vê-lo completamente. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro doce e amadeirado, soprado pelo vento em minha direção.

_Richard. Vampiro. Monstro. Assassino_.

_...E eu estou apaixonada por ele._

Ergui meu rosto para encará-lo pela primeira vez, depois que essa verdade se abateu sobre mim.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Sua voz fez meu coração disparar, como se eu estivesse correndo uma maratona.

- Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa a você. – Meu tom de voz soava desconfiado. Mas eu não conseguiria me manter assim com ele. Eu nunca conseguiria parecer fria e indiferente quando tudo que eu queria era estar ao lado dele, quando cada fibra do meu ser gritava para que eu me jogasse em sua direção.

Suspirei, talvez alto demais, porque quando vi seu rosto, havia um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Eu estava indo à cidade, falar com meu pai, no hospital. Mas me assustei e acabei atropelando o cervo...

- Está um pouco tarde para passear, não acha?

- Por favor... Eu... Preciso salvar esse... Esse... – Os soluços não me deixavam continuar.

Richard agachou-se ao meu lado e colocou a mão sobre o pescoço do animal.

- Desculpe, acho que não poderemos ajudar... Ele tem ferimentos internos... Talvez tenha quebrado alguma vértebra... É melhor deixá-lo aí.

- Não! – Acho que falei muito alto, por que ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, pasmo com a minha reação.

No mesmo instante senti que o leve movimento no peito do animal cessou.

- Eu não disse?

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei, colocando uma mão por baixo das costelas, enquanto a outra ficava sobre o pescoço. Eu queria tanto ajudar!

O cervo abriu os olhos. Colocou-se sobre as quatro patas e deu uma lambida na minha mão, depois correu em direção ao bosque, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Olhei, alegre e extremamente surpresa para Richard, que me fitava, completamente atônito.

- O que você fez?

- Eu não fiz nada. – E não tinha feito mesmo.

- Mas... Ele estava... Morto.

- Não, provavelmente só estava em choque. – Isso acontecia com pessoas que acordavam no necrotério dos hospitais, não era comum, mas meu pai já havia me dito que muitas vezes o coração fica fibrilando, mantendo a pessoa viva com o mínimo de energia até que um novo impulso elétrico o faz bater corretamente.

- Estava morto. – Ele tinha uma certeza cega disso.

- Eu já disse que não, isso seria impossível!

- Estava morto. – Seu tom de voz denotava clara irritação.

- Se você insiste... – Já que eu não poderia convencê-lo do óbvio, usei meu sarcasmo. – Então como você explica que ele saiu correndo?

- Eu não sei... Foi alguma coisa que você fez... – Ele parecia muito curioso.

- Eu não fiz absolutamente nada. – Me levantei e fui em direção ao carro.

- Aonde você vai? – Ele começou a me seguir.

- Vou para casa.

- Mas o pneu do carro está furado...

- E...

- E você não pode sair andando sozinha por aí!

- O que me traz a pergunta: o que _você_ faz aqui a essa hora? – Me virei para olhá-lo, depois de trancar o carro. Por um instante, ele me pareceu confuso.

- Eu fui... Até sua casa pegar... A jaqueta... Mas não havia ninguém. – Seu tom de voz soava convincente, como se ele quisesse convencer a nós dois.

- Até minha casa, a pé, às três da manhã?

- Hum... É. – Ele estava sério, mas por baixo daquela máscara eu podia ver que ele não estava me contando toda a verdade.

- Eu vou fingir que acredito. Ainda quer a jaqueta de volta?

- Quero... Se você não se importar...

- Vamos ter que fazer o caminho de volta a pé, então... Se importa de caminhar... Comigo? – Ele poderia não querer caminhar "com gente como eu".

- Não, é claro que não me importo de caminhar com você... Lara.

Não estávamos muito longe de casa, três quilômetros, talvez.

Andamos mais alguns passos em silêncio. Eu não sabia direito o que dizer, não tinha certeza se poderia conversar com ele sobre vampiros e caçadores. Será que ele sabia que eu era... Uma caçadora? Bem, eu não era, não no sentido literal da palavra, mas meus descendentes eram... Será que ele iria aceitar isso? Tentei pensar em um assunto neutro e logo me lembrei da viagem.

- Eu vou a New Orleans. Ainda vai me mostrar a cidade?

- É claro... New Orleans é uma das minhas cidades favoritas.

Estava frio e eu coloquei o capuz do moletom sobre a cabeça e cruzei os braços, tentando amenizar a sensação de estar congelando.

- Por que gosta de lá?

- Morei lá por um bom tempo... É quase como se fosse minha casa... Fiz bons amigos e aprendi a amar ainda mais a música.

- E onde mais você já morou?

- Passei por muitos lugares, mas são poucos aqueles em que me sinto à vontade.. Como Paris.

- Você já esteve em Paris? – Eu devia estar com cara de boba... Mais ainda quando ele sorriu...

- Você não? – Ele estava realmente surpreso.

- Nunca.

- Ora, isso é bem incomum...

- Não há nada de incomum numa adolescente que nunca foi à França...

- É... – Ele ficou em silêncio, caminhava olhando para o chão.

Eu esfreguei as mãos, tentando esquentar os dedos, dormentes. Ele levantou o rosto e me encarou.

- Há muito tempo não conversava tanto com uma pessoa.

- Gosto de conversar com você, Richard... Eu sei que isso pode soar estranho mas ... Me sinto bem com você... É quase como... – Eu não tinha palavras para descrever como me sentia perto dele: confortável, segura, nenhum desses termos parecia ser suficiente.

- Se nos conhecêssemos há muito tempo?

- É isso.

- Eu também tenho essa impressão, às vezes.

Ficamos nos olhando e eu me perdi em seu olhar dourado e no sorriso caloroso dele. Um arrepio de frio fez meu corpo tremer, levemente.

Finos flocos brancos começavam a cair e ergui o rosto para sentir a primeira neve do inverno. Eu me sentia tão bem... Queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre... Agora, nada mais me importava. Estava pouco ligando se Richard era um vampiro e eu uma caçadora. Mas eu queria ser sincera com ele. Queria ouvir o que ele pensava sobre tudo isso... E só tinha uma maneira de fazê-lo. Eu tinha que falar com ele.

- Richard, eu preciso falar com você.

Seu rosto se contorceu numa expressão de surpresa... E dor. Continuávamos andando, enquanto a fina camada de neve se acumulava pelo caminho.

- Fale, estou ouvindo. – Dessa vez seu rosto não tinha expressão, parecia não querer transmitir sentimentos.

- Eu não sei como começar...

- Talvez pelo começo. – Ele sugeriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, o rosto era uma máscara de pedra.

- Quando nos vimos pela primeira vez no avião, eu não sabia que você... – Eu não conseguia dizer em voz alta. Eu não queria dizer, porque para mim, ele era mais do que um _frio, _ou um_ não-morto._ – Eu sentia alguma coisa diferente, mas não sabia como definir... Eu só tive certeza hoje.

- Então diga, em voz alta. – Ele estava com o rosto tenso, aguardando pela minha resposta.

- Você é um... Vampiro. – A palavra saiu de um fôlego só, como se estivesse queimando em minha boca. Richard parou onde estava olhando para o chão. Ele não queria me encarar. Estendi minha mão e toquei na sua, tão fria. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu o odiava pelo que ele era. Ele me olhou, parecendo surpreso com o meu gesto.

- Isso não importa mais. Eu sei que você não é mau. Eu _sinto_ isso. Meus dias mais felizes são quando estou com você, e não me importa se você é um vampiro. Eu só quero saber o que você sente por mim.

Agora era eu quem estava ansiosa. Minhas mãos suavam e meu coração batia acelerado, enquanto esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa.


	23. Chapter 22 Parte 2

**Parte 2**

**Música: ****.com/watch?v=7xnhdubnZBA**

Eu sentia medo. Não era medo pela forma com que seus olhos brilhavam, ameaçadores, para mim. Meu maior medo era que ele não gostasse de mim. Pelo menos não tanto quanto eu gostava dele.

Aquele momento parecia não ter fim. Finalmente, ele sorriu, estendendo a mão na direção do meu rosto, enquanto mantinha a outra entrelaçada na minha.

Ao sentir seu toque eu fechei os olhos. Sentia algo tão intenso que era difícil descrever... Apesar de seu toque ser gelado, eu sentia pequenas faíscas onde seus dedos aveludados me tocavam.

Seus lábios macios se moveram sobre os meus, enquanto eu sentia seu gosto doce me invadindo. Ele afastou o rosto, enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego, mantendo minha testa encostada na dele. Abri os olhos só para cair na prisão de seu olhar de caramelo líquido, que dançava sob uma cortina de cílios espessos.

Não consegui evitar um sorriso de pura satisfação e logo Richard também sorria. Um sorriso glorioso, que deixou minhas pernas bambas.

- Acha que isso responde sua pergunta?

- Acho que é uma boa resposta. – Eu disse sentindo minha voz tremer levemente.

- Você deve estar com frio. – Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto ele me analisava

- Um pouco... Mas acho que não falta muito agora... O que foi?

- Lara, você está com os lábios roxos. – Sua expressão era tensa.

- Ah... – Passei a ponta dos dedos, mas não sentia mais frio. Com tanta coisa mais interessante para prestar atenção...

- Você confia em mim? – Ele me olhava de uma forma tão intensa que eu sentia que iria derreter.

- Sim. – Minha voz soou confiante, refletindo a indescritível certeza que eu tinha de que quando estávamos juntos, tudo parecia certo.

- Vou levar você pra casa. Feche os olhos.

Eu fiz o que ele pediu. É claro que eu ainda estava consciente do fato de que ele era um vampiro e que eu não deveria confiar nele, mas... Era impossível resistir à forte compulsão que sua voz despertava em mim.

Num movimento ágil, Richard me jogou por sobre o ombro, como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano. Senti os flocos de neve chocando-se contra o meu rosto. Eu não podia ter certeza de que estávamos nos movendo... Mas não abri os olhos. Simplesmente apoiei a cabeça contra seu ombro, desfrutando mais uma vez de seu aroma doce e amadeirado.

Depois de um momento, notei que seu corpo estava parado e abri os olhos.

- Já chegamos?

- Sim. – Ele me fez escorregar suavemente por suas costas e depois virou-se. Estávamos na porta de entrada da minha casa.

- Como você...

- Nós somos muito rápidos, podemos percorrer grandes distâncias com o mínimo de esforço.

Eu dei um passo adiante e abri a porta. Tudo estava em silêncio, meu pai não havia voltado, então. Richard continuava parado do lado de fora, junto à soleira da porta.

- Não vai entrar?

Ele sorriu amargurado.

- Vai mesmo convidar um vampiro para entrar?

- Achei que já havia deixado claro o que eu penso sobre isso. – Estendi a mão para ele que aceitou, suspirando.

Seu toque frio fez meu corpo tremer.

- É melhor colocar uma jaqueta, você ainda não me parece bem...

- Tudo que você quiser... – Eu disse, inebriada pelo seu perfume.

Subimos as escadas de mãos dadas, o que fazia meu coração bater acelerado.

Eu estava saindo do closet e Richard continuava parado, do lado de fora do quarto. Ele me olhava encabulado.

- O que foi? Por que não entra?

- É que... – Ele estava hesitante - Você vai me achar um tolo... Mas não me parece certo entrar no quarto de uma moça... - Sério que ele disse isso?

- Por quê? – Isso não fazia o menor sentido para mim.

- É que você está desacompanhada...

- Você não está falando sério! – Será que tudo isso não passava de um sonho?

- Eu sei que sou meio antiquado... – Eu poderia dizer que ele ficaria corado se não fosse um vampiro. - Sou de uma época em que tudo era muito diferente... – Ele estava um pouco constrangido.

- Antiquado quanto? – Eu queria saber sua idade real. Ele me encarou por um instante e eu envolvi minha mão na sua.

- Duzentos e dezenove. – Ele estava esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

- Hum... Sempre gostei de caras mais velhos... – Ele sorriu parecendo aliviado com minha reação.

- Às vezes não consigo acreditar... – Ele sorria, os olhos dourados brilhavam, me deixando tonta.

- No que?

- Você não parece real. Qualquer pessoa ficaria perturbada depois de saber que eu não sou exatamente "humano", mas você...

- Minhas amigas sempre diziam que eu devia ter um parafuso a menos... – Nós dois rimos e ele olhou por cima do meu ombro e viu as fotos espalhadas em cima da cama.

- Eu posso?

- É claro que sim. – Ele pegou as fotos analisando-as cuidadosamente e depois olhou para mim.

- Eu quero saber tudo sobre você... Vai me contar o que aconteceu naquele dia? – Meu estômago fez um barulho medonho, muito alto. Faziam horas desde minha última refeição.

- Vou... Enquanto você faz um lanche. – Não havia a menor possibilidade de discutir com ele.

Descemos para a cozinha. Richard sentou num banquinho, enquanto eu olhava o que tinha na geladeira.

- Sua câmera é muito boa... As fotos são ótimas...

- Foi presente de aniversário de uma amiga minha. Infelizmente era um modelo muito antigo, eu derrubei esses dias e acho que não vai ter conserto. – Tirei uma travessa com um assado que Nana havia deixado preparado de dentro da geladeira.

- Sinto muito. – Sua voz estava pesarosa.

- Por quê?

- Naquele dia, estava na floresta com Beatrix e Peter, _caçando_... – Tentei conter ao máximo minha expressão de surpresa. Eu sabia que ele era um vampiro e que se alimentava de sangue, só que nunca tinha realmente visualizado isso. – Nós temos um estilo de vida diferente da maioria de nossa espécie. Não nos alimentamos de sangue humano. Eu não quero ser um assassino, Lara. É verdade que nem sempre fui assim, mas desde que conheci Linus, descobri uma nova forma de viver sem precisar ser um monstro. Mas, naquele dia, Peter e eu estávamos fazendo uma brincadeira... Geralmente não caçamos perto de casa, mas Peter precisava muito... Estávamos tão concentrados que não percebemos quando você se aproximou... Eu vi que você estava com a câmera e antes que eu pudesse impedir, Beatrix a fez derrubar no rio, para que não houvessem provas... Manter nossa identidade em segredo é indispensável...

Eu prestava atenção em cada palavra que ele falava, sua voz era melódica e hipnotizante. Ele percebeu que eu estava curiosa e disse o que eu queria ouvir.

- O que você gostaria de saber? – Ele deu um sorriso sedutor e por um segundo esqueci o que ia dizer.

- Não ria, mas eu preciso perguntar ... Como você pode sair de dia?

- Isso não passa de um mito. O sol não nos faz mal. Ele tem um efeito muito curioso sobre nós... – Ele fez suspense por um breve instante, antes de completar. – Nós brilhamos.

- Brilham?

- É. Por isso evitamos lugares ensolarados e preferimos a noite.

- Hum... – Eu estava muito curiosa para ver como seria isso...

Coloquei meu prato no microondas e Richard ficou observando-o girar.

- Há quanto tempo conhece Linus?

- Há oitenta anos. Eu vim para a América num tipo de missão... Linus é diferente de todos os vampiros que já conheci... Ele tem... Compaixão. Linus é muito _antigo_ e respeitado, acumulou muito conhecimento através dos séculos. Antes de conhecê-lo eu nunca tinha pensado em outro tipo de vida, embora já tivesse sentido a necessidade de mudar.

- O que você sabe sobre os caçadores? – Tentei fazer com que minha pergunta soasse desinteressada, mas ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e me encarou.

- São nossos inimigos naturais. O que você quer saber, exatamente?

- Eu não sei como dizer... – Eu tinha medo de que ele não me quisesse mais, que tivesse um ódio mortal, ou algo assim.

- Eu sei. – Ele disse confiante.

- Sabe o quê?

- Que sua mãe era uma caçadora.

- Ah... – Eu esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa que demonstrasse que ele não estava com raiva de mim.

- Não precisa ficar desse jeito... – Richard disse, colocando a mão sob meu queixo. – Você não tem culpa de ser assim.

- E como você soube?

- Seus olhos... Todos os caçadores que conheci tinham esse mesmo tom de violeta, inclusive sua mãe. Mas você é diferente de todos eles... Acho que sei mais do que você sobre essa história. Mas não sou eu quem deve falar sobre isso com você.

- Como assim?

- Linus está esperando que você vá falar com ele. – Ele tirou o prato fumegante do microondas, enquanto eu enchia o copo com refrigerante.

Sentei e já ia começar a comer, quando percebi a curiosidade com que ele me olhava.

- O que foi?

- Eu sempre quis saber... Que gosto tem o refrigerante? Eu sei que é doce mas...

- Ah, é doce, mas não é enjoativo... As bolinhas fazem cócegas no céu da boca, é uma sensação agradável. – Foi aí que me ocorreu o pensamento, eu não hesitei em perguntar. – Você não pode comer?

- Nós podemos, em casos extremos, mas o gosto não é muito bom... Tem sabor de terra.

- O que você quer dizer com casos extremos? – Enquanto esperava pela resposta dei uma garfada no assado.

- Bem, nós não somos exatamente humanos, mas às vezes precisamos parecer humanos, manter as aparências. Nem sempre é fácil, a comida é só um dos desafios...

- Antes, você falou em caçar... Como funciona isso?

- Nós caçamos animais selvagens... Não é como sangue humano, mas é o suficiente para nos manter saciados... – Ele me pareceu embaraçado, desviando os olhos para observar o bosque, através da janela da cozinha. – Agora mesmo, sou capaz de ouvir um urso, há quilômetros de distância ou uma coruja nessa árvore logo ali... Ter essa audição tão apurada pode ser um tormento.

- Por quê?

- Por que posso ouvir seu coração batendo, o sangue percorrendo suas artérias, o ar entrando em seus pulmões... Estar ao seu lado é um exercício contínuo de controle... E não é fácil manter o controle o tempo todo, embora fique mais fácil com o passar dos anos... Eu não sou um super-herói, Lara, eu sou o bandido... – Acho que ele disse isso para conter a onda de orgulho por ele que me invadia.

- Você não entende, Richard, os super-heróis também têm dilemas, mas o que faz deles heróis é o fato de continuar sempre tentando fazer o bem. E você é assim.

Ele deu um sorriso torto que fez meu coração derreter.

- Você sempre sabe o que dizer... Às vezes parece nem ter dezessete anos.

- Ei! Só porque você é _alguns séculos_ mais velho, não precisa me fazer sentir tão criança!

- Você é impossível.

Eu terminei de comer e coloquei o prato na pia e ele continuava sentado ali, como uma réplica viva do Davi de Michelângelo.

- E então, o que quer fazer agora?

- A julgar pela hora, _você_ precisa dormir, _mocinha_. – Ele disse brincando, mas seus olhos brilhavam, sérios.

- E você, não precisa dormir? – Eu já podia até imaginá-lo dormindo, sereno, dentro de um caixão, como nos filmes de terror.

- Não.

- Nunca?

- Nunca.

- Bem, isso sim me surpreendeu. – A idéia de encontrar alguém que nunca dorme era realmente estranha. – E o que você faz à noite?

- Gosto de caminhar... Ou aproveito para ler, ouvir música. Nós não temos a capacidade de dormir... Essa é uma coisa da qual eu realmente sinto falta. – Novamente ele parecia triste.

- Como era sua vida, antes? – De repente o pensamento de que ele também havia sido humano como eu me assaltou e eu queria saber como eram as coisas "no seu tempo".

- Eu era muito jovem e lembro de poucas coisas, mas meu pai era um nobre inglês... Ele me mandou estudar em Paris. Era época de muita insatisfação popular, eu era jovem e cheio de ideais também...

- Espere aí... Você está falando da Revolução Francesa?

- Parece que você fez o dever de casa. – Ele sorriu torto novamente.

- E como você... – Eu não consegui completar a pergunta, percebi que seu semblante ficou sombrio.

- Como eu me tornei um vampiro? Bem, eu poderia dizer que não lembro, mas a verdade é que algo assim é bem difícil de se esquecer... Aparentemente, minha família foi morta num massacre, tempos depois da minha partida para a França. Eu só soube meses depois. Mas, eles não iriam deixar o serviço pela metade, então mandaram alguém... Mas, ele foi _piedoso_ – seu sarcasmo era evidente - achou que eu era um jovem promissor... Ele era a única pessoa que poderia mudar minha _sentença_... E assim, me adotou e treinou... Ele sempre foi bom para mim, não pense que ele era mau, mas ele também seguia ordens e arriscou muito ao me manter "vivo". É claro que viver, sabendo que todos os que você amava morreram de uma forma cruel era torturante, mas com o passar dos anos, as lembranças de nossa vida humana vão se dissipando, como se não passassem de vultos distantes... O mais difícil era saber que eu era um deles, um assassino... Eu não via outra alternativa e tentei viver assim... Meus dias e noites se sucediam, numa jornada sem fim... - Sua voz era hipnoticamente macia, mas era possível perceber uma dor profunda e não era para menos. - Até que encontrei você.

Ele sorriu e afastou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto. É claro que eu fiquei vermelha como um pimentão.

- E acho que você não deveria estar ouvindo histórias de terror antes de dormir, vai acabar tendo pesadelos.

- Não é uma história de terror, Richard.

- E o que é então?

- Está mais para um conto de fadas.

- Então, se me permite, preciso colocar a bela adormecida em seu leito. – Ele estendeu a mão, numa mesura antiga e eu sorri, toda boba.

- É claro que sim, _my lord._ – Ele sorriu, um pouco espantado com meu tratamento medieval e calmamente me carregou em seus braços.

- Acho que sou um pouco mais pesada do que você imaginava... – Ele revirou os olhos e continuou subindo escada acima com facilidade.

Fui me trocar no banheiro, contente por ter colocado meu pijama novo, afinal eu estava "acompanhada" e não iria usar meu pijama estampado de flores lilases de jeito nenhum! Relutante, deitei, enquanto Richard me cobria com o cobertor, sentado na beira da cama.

- Eu realmente não iria sentir falta de dormir... É uma perda de tempo! – Eu disse fazendo beicinho.

- Ora, ora, vejam só... Você mudaria de idéia se soubesse como as noites podem ser longas...

- Não quando a gente está com alguém que gosta.

- Nesse ponto eu tenho que concordar. – Ele me fitava intensamente.

- Não vai me deixar aqui sozinha, não é?

- Se você insiste, posso ficar até você dormir... Mas acho que alguém tem de tirar seu carro da estrada, ou vão achar que eu te raptei...

- Eu já tinha esquecido disso... – E quem se importava com aquela droga de carro quando eu tinha um deus grego sentado na minha cama? Levantei o cobertor e fiz sinal para que ele deitasse ali ao meu lado.

- Você não tem noção do perigo... – Ele estava indignado.

- Você não é perigoso. Não para mim.

- Está bem. – Ele ajeitou o cobertor e deitou-se por cima dele, tornando-o uma fina barreira entre nós.

- Eu tinha esquecido que você é um cavalheiro – Eu disse zombeteira.

- O importante é que _**eu**_ não esqueça.

- E eu não ganho um beijo de boa noite?

- É claro, princesa.

Senti seus lábios frios e uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo, meu coração batia tão acelerado que Richard facilmente poderia ouvir. Quando nos separamos, eu suspirei, um pouco alto demais, e abri os olhos, caindo na prisão do seu olhar mais uma vez.

- Você precisa fechar os olhos para dormir, pelo que me lembro. – Ele zombava do meu deslumbramento.

- Como se eu conseguisse dormir com você aqui!

- Feche os olhos, tenho certeza de que vai dormir.

E assim eu adormeci, sentindo suas mãos acariciando gentilmente meus cabelos, encostada em seu peito, de onde nada se podia ouvir.


End file.
